It was her plan all along
by Jay43211
Summary: A girl from Beck's past comes back. She planned all of his pain from day one. Who is she? What does she want with Beck? Who's going to help him? His fathers dead, mother doesn't know, and Jade's confused.
1. It all starts here

**It all starts here!**

**Jade's POV,**

I woke up late this morning. So I had to hurry to school. When I got there I found myself storming threw the hallways looking for Cat.

I finally found her by Vega's locker. I walked over and slammed Vega's locker shut. She looked at me. "Uh, is there a reason that you just slamed my locker shut?"

I glared at Tori. "Yeah. I need to talk to Cat. Leave."

"But it's my-" she stops talking because I was still looking like I about to stab her. And I would if she didn't leave. "Uh, okay, bye." She walks away. Finally.

Cat smiled and said, "Hi Jade." Her face fell when she saw that I looked upset. And I was. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Do you think i'm too overprotective of Beck?"

"You already know you are but why are you asking me?" She said giving me a wierd look.

"Well there's this new girl in school and-"

Cat puts her hand up and cuts me off. "You don't even have to say anything else. Don't worry. Beck loves you! He's not gonna leave you for this new girl I promise." She hugged me tightly. I hate hugs, but I needed one.

I smiled a little and pulled away from Cat. "Yeah yeah, you're right." I looked around for Beck, but I spotted Robbie walking over to us. Great. And he has that stupid puppet.

He walked over to us. "Hey, did you guys see that new girl she's hot!"

We both glared at him. Cat, because she likes Robbie. And me, because if Robbie thinks the new girl's hot, then I know Beck surely will too. "No she's not." I said theateningly.

He laughs nervously. "Oh, you're right, she's not." And then he makes Rex talk. "Yes she is! Turn around and look at her!" Sure anough she was walking our way. This should be fun.

She walked down the hallway drinking coffee and talking to a bunch of people. She looked at me and walked over here. Great. "Oh Jade! How's Beck's kissing? Oh wait, I already know." She said sarcastically, and smiling sickly.

I looked pissed, and was about to punch her in the face, but Cat pulled me back. So I just said, "You better watch your mouth, Rylee." That's her name. And it's worse then Vega's.

Cat's grip was harder now. "STOP! Just let it go Jade."

"Yeah Jade. Listen to your retarded little ginger friend." Rylee smirked.

I couldn't take it anymore so I pulled out of Cat's graps, I took the lid off of the steaming hot coffee in her hand and I threw it in Rylee's face. "Don't ever talk about Cat that way. And back the hell off of Beck." I said through my teeth.

**Beck's POV,**

I was behind Jade, Cat, and Robbie with Andre, Tori, and Trina and saw Jade throwing coffee in Rylee's face. "Jade!"

Her eyes went wide open in shock, and they all turn around. "Beck! um." she looks down. What was it with her, coffee and the new girls? But I was mad at her now.

Rylee came over to me, crying. "It stings so bad!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, it doesn't hurt that bad."

I glared at her. "Jade."

"Why'd you throw hot coffee in her face?" Andre asked her.

"Was it because you saw her rubbing your precious Beck?" Tori asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Vega." She looked back at me. "Beck, I had a reason for throwing it in her face!"

"Yeah, this is boring. Bye." Trina walked away.

I rolled my eyes at Trina and then turned back to Jade. "Yeah! You had a reason for throwing COFFEE in her face!"

Then Rylee started yelling at Jade. "You had no reason to throw coffee in my face! I was just trying to say hi, and you were just being all jealous because you saw me talking to Beck before, and so you threw it in my face!"

I shook my head at Jade, because right now I kinda believe Rylee. "Well Jade?"

"Beck, please just..." She looks down, tears forming in her eyes. "Nevermind." She looks back up, and a tear runs down her cheek. She turns around to walk away.

I feel so bad because Jade basically never cries, and I knows that when she does, shes really upset. I sighed. "Come here." I pulled her into the janitor's closet, away from everyone. "No crying."

"Why shouldn't I cry? You believe her, not me. Just break up with me already and go out with Rylee, because you obviously love her, and not me."

I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. "Hey. Don't you ever think for a second that I don't love love you, okay? Now, I don't know what happend out there. But whatever you say happend, I'll believe you, and not her, alright?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Come on, you wanna go out there and make out, and rub it in Rylee's face?"

She laughs. "Can we rub it in Tori's face too?"

I laughed and hugged her. "Sure. Come on." I grabbed her hand, and walked out with her.

Cat saw Jade and I coming over and, she called out, "Jade! Beck! Hey!"

Rylee narrowed her eyes at Jade, and then took her lipstick out and put it on, hoping for me to notice her.

"Hey Cat. Oh, and hey _RYLEE_." She smiled and then turned to me and kissed me hard. She had her hands around my neck and I had my hands around her waist.

**Rylee's POV,**

"Really?" I said under her breath. He deserves some one better then her.

Tori's the only one who heard me and she turned to me. "They do it all the time. So, you think Beck's hot too, and that Jade doesn't deserve him because he's too good for her?"

I turned to Tori and smiled. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I feel the same exact way. I think we're gonna be good friends, Rylee."

"I think so too, Tori so, wanna come up with a plan to break them up or something?"

"Let's do it." Tori smiled and her and I whisper plans to each other.

**Cat's POV,**

I heard everything Rylee and Tori were saying, Tori isn't like this! And something's weird about that Rylee girl. But they can't break Beck and Jade up! Jade's my best friend! I've gotta do something!


	2. The one and only side of Rylee

**The one and only side of Rylee.**

**Cat's POV.**

I just sat there tying to think of what to do. Rylee and Tori are still thinking of plans. I heard Beck and Jade in the background,

"I love you." He said while pulling back from Jade.

I couldn't see but I knew she smiled. "I know." She turned around to see me crying.

He saw it too and walked over to me. "What's a matter."

I'm still crying and won't answer Beck. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL HIM! I heard Andre and came over. He sat next to me. "Hey, no need to cry little red." He put his arm around me. Yes there is!

"Hey Cat." Jade said alot calmer then normal.

I looked up. Only because she was my best friend.

"Come here and talk to me." She said kinda nice. Making everyone else surprised.

I got up because I know if I don't move, Jade would pick me up and take me in the janitor's closet. And I'm not in the mood to be man-handled.

"What's up. You were just happy and smiling, now you're crying. What's a matter?" She kept looking at me a bit sadly. Which makes me feel bad!

I looked up and sighed. "Well, when you and Beck were kissing,-" I started to say.

She cut me off. "You've never have a problem with that."

I gave Jade a funny look. And wiped my tears away. "No! Tori and Rylee wants to break you and Beck up. And you're my best friend, and I couldn't say something to them because Rylee hates me and she's mean to me!" I started crying again.

I could tell she is mad. She gave me a hug and said, "Hey, those two aren't gonna break me and Beck up. Ok." She stopped hugging me. It was good while it lasted.

I stopped crying. "Yeah. You're right. Can you tell Beck so he will know?"

She smiles a bit. "Of course I wiil." She grabbed me hand and walked out.

Rylee looked at Jade and I evily and smiling sickly. Which freaks me out!

Andre stood up and looked at Jade. "What happend?"

Beck stood up too. "Yeah, why do you look so mad."

She tells Beck everything, and can't stop glaring at Rylee.

**Jade's POV.**

I can't stop looking over there. And I can hear them talking,

Rylee rolled her eyes. "What do you think thier talking about." She whispered to Tori. She doesn't whisper to well.

"I think Cat heard us and told Jade." Tori replied. Ugh! I want to rip her head off!

Rylee's angry. "That stupid child ruined everything!"

Tori starts glaring at Rylee. "Hey don't talk about Cat that way. And I wouldn't try to break Beck and Jade up anyways." She argued with Rylee.

"Then why would you try to make a plan with me." She glared at Tori.

Tori smiled evily. "So I could tell Beck what you said and make sure you two never even thought about getting together." She crossed her arms.

Rylee is still glaring at Tori. "You're such a-" She started to say.

I was listening to everything. I walked over and interrupped the conversation. "Hey, listen here Rylee, me and Beck have been dating for over two years. The thought of Beck even dumping me for you was unlikely anyways." I smiled.

Beck walked over, he is smiling and put his arm around me. "It's true Jade might be rude and evil most of the time, but she would never do something like you just did."

Rylee is mad and glaring at me. "You know what, all of you would just be a waste of my time. I'll just go back to my old school it was funner there anyways." She pushed past me and pushed Cat down. I was about to rip her head off.

Cat falls and is about to cry.

Rylee glares at Cat. "What's a matter can't take it?" I was about to go over, but Cat did something you wouldn't believe.

Cat looked at Rylee, she got up and pushed Rylee back. "I can take anything." Everyone is shocked because Cat never would say, or do something like that in her life.

Rylee got up. "No one touches me."

I smiled at Beck and then walked between Cat and Rylee, then I looked at Rylee. "Well it looks like Cat just did."

Rylee pushed me into Beck and punched Cat in the face. "What are you gonna do now?"

Cat is crying and bleeding.

Now Beck is trying to hold me back from going over there and fighting Rylee. Robbie is trying to help Cat, and Andre is holding Rylee back. Tori's standing there, not knowing what to do. I wish Beck would let me go so I can kick her ass.

Lane walked up to Tori, "Whats going on?"

She looked at Lane. "Rylee pushed Cat and Cat pushed back, then Rylee punched Cat in the face. And now Cat is crying and bleeding."

He looked surpised because Cat never gets in trouble or does anything like that. He walks over to Rylee, "Get to the principal's office now! Andre take her."

He looked at Lane, "Ok." He walked away with Rylee.

Beck is still trying to calm me down. "Hey, Jade calm down. It's over, Rylee's gone." He put his arms around me.

I'm still trying to get free. "Let me go. I need to check on Cat, please!" A couple of tears run down my face.

He can't hold onto me anymore and he lets go. Beck and I ran over to Cat.

I looked angry but never at Cat "Are you alright Cat!" I feel a bit bad because if I never threw coffee in Rylee's face, she wouldn't have done that.

Cat is still crying and bleeding. She has her hands covering her face.

I looked and felt worried. "We got to get her to the nurses office."

Lane ran over. "You're right. Ok, Beck and I will take her to the nurses office. And the rest of you get to class." Beck and Lane walked away with Cat.

**A/N. So, what do you think so far? Should I continue?**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed. You made my day.**

**inabell98 - I do too. Thanks for reviewing. And as long as people keep reviewing I can update at anytime, if you want?**

**GemmaLeigh - She will have a few points in this story, but the main person is Beck. Thanks for reviewing.**

**NeverEnchantedForever - Thanks for everything. And for reviewing.**

**P.S. I would like 7 more reviews before I update again. Virtual anything if you review. I promise this story does have alot more drama. And if you don't already hate Rylee, you will hate her even more later, especally for Beck lovers.**


	3. Report to the principal's office

**Report to the principal's office.**

**Cat's POV,**

I was in the nurse's office. Beck and Lane was there with me and I was scared. She looked at my nose, "Ok, Cat is not broken. But it got bruised pretty bad. You should be careful."

I looked up and wiped my tears away. "Uh, uh, ok."

Lane looked at me then Beck. "Well, ok then. I guess you guys are going to the principal's office now." He led us to Ikner's office. When we got there Rylee was just sitting there, talking to Ikner.

Mr. Ikner looked at me. "Cat sit in the chair."

I was a little afraid to sit next to Rylee. She hurt me! "Do I, uh, have to sit next to her?"

He looked at me again. "Yes!, Now sit." He yelled at me.

Beck looked at the Mr. Ikner then me. "Uh, No! You can sit next to me. I'll sit in the middle." He glared at Rylee. Beck was always there to protect me. He's my best boy-friend. But not like that! Just a friend that's a boy.

Ikner shook his head at Beck. "Fine. Beck since you want to be in charge tell me what happened." I don't know why the principal doesn't like Beck. Beck has it rough at home, but he said I couldn't tell anyone, so shhh!

Rylee smiled, "Yeah Beck tell us what happened." WHY WAS SHE SO MEAN?

Beck rolled his eyes. "Ok well, earlier today me, Andre, Tori, and Trina were walking down the hall. Then we saw Rylee, Robbie, Cat, and Jade talking, so we went over."

Ikner was staring at Beck. Which is kinda freaky. "What did Jade do and how'd it get Cat and Rylee fighting?"

Beck gave him a funny look. "Jade didn't do anything wrong. Why do you have to blame everything on her?" He raised his voice a little.

Rylee glared at Beck. "She threw coffee in my face!"

Beck looked down and shook his head. "So. And you started it."

Ikner stared at Beck. "Well Beck, how'd Rylee start it?"

He looked at everyone. "Um, well she, uh, I don't know, but she did."

"You know what I'll just call Jade down since you can't tell the truth Beck. And I understand that you being her boyfriend it's your job to protect her. But you can't keep lying for her because your gonna end up in trouble, and it's starting today!" Ikner yelled at Beck.

"Come on man! That's not fair." He walked out the room, slamming the door behind him. I feel bad for Beck. He never did anything wrong! Me and Rylee got in a fight, he didn't do anything! And my nose still hurts!

Lane looked at the Ikner surprised. "Uh, I'm gonna calm him down, and you call Jade down." He walked out the Ikner's office. Yay, I was alone with Ikner and Rylee, this couldn't get any worse.

**Beck's POV,**

Why was everything bad happening to me. I tried everything to turn out right. I guess they were right, I'm useless, I deserve this, I deserve nothing, and I don't deserve my life.

Lane came over to me. I'm really not in the mood to talk. "Hey man, what's up, you don't get mad allot like that, normally."

I shook my head. I better just tell him or have him bug me for the rest of the day. "I've been suspended twice this year alone, and my mom said if I don't straighten up she's gonna send me to boot camp." From what I hear boot camp is not fun.

"I didn't know you were suspended twice already. What have you been suspended for?"

"Food fighting and making out in the hallway."

"Figures." I had the urge to say WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN! But I didn't.

**Ikner's POV,**

I called Sikowitz. "Hey Sikowitz, can you send down Jade West please?"

"Um, she is not here. I got to go bye." He hung up.

I announced over the speakers. "Jade West report to the office now. And I mean now." Sometimes she doesn't listen or her boy-friend of her's. He's been in here more lately then her. That's why I'm being so hard on him.

**Beck's POV,**

I was still talking to Lane. Sometimes he's ok to talk to. Other times he's not.

"Hey, you should probably get back in there." I mean he should right?

"You should come in there too." I don't want to go back in there! Ikner hates me!

"Um, actually I'm gonna wait for Jade."

"Why?"

"Because when she comes down here she will be in a bad mood. So I'm gonna calm her down before she goes in there and get in even more trouble." And I know how to calm her down.

"And exactly how do you plan to do that."

I smiled and laughed a little. "I have my ways." I took a drink of my water. I got it when I came out here.

Jade was walking down the hall, and she looked really mad. "Why does the principal want me?" She said when she spotted me.

I stood up in front of her. "It's a long story. Now before we go in there you need to calm down. Ok."

"What if I don't want to calm down?"

"Then I won't kiss you for a week."

"Fine, I'll calm down if you kiss me now."

"I'm fine with that." I kissed her. Her lips are soft. And they fit perfect with mine. "Ok now lets go."

She smiled. "K, lets go."

I puts my arm around Jade and walked in. "Here, I got her."

"Well good. So now you come and sit." Ikner looked at Jade. "Alright since your boyfriend doesn't want to tell the truth, you tell me what happened." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, I was talking to Cat when Rylee came over and started a bunch of stuff. Then Rylee called Cat a retarded ginger thing, and I threw coffee in her face. Beck was around the corner, he saw me throwing coffee in her face, then Rylee made up half of the story. So Beck believed her I started crying, he took me in the janitor's closet we made up. Then we went out in the hall, we made out in front of Rylee. She ended up getting mad, then her and Tori were making plans to break us up, Cat heard and started crying, we saw, went over I took her in the janitor's closet. I got her to talk to me, we went back out. So me, Tori, and Beck told Rylee off. So she got mad pushed past me, and pushed Cat down, Cat got up and pushed back. So then she punched Cat in the face, I was going to kill Rylee but Beck held me back. I think you can guess the rest."

"Now that's a story I believe. Now with all that said I'll give Rylee, Cat, and Beck one day suspension. Jade detention." WHAT? You must be trippin'! I didn't do anything! I want to stab him!

Jade rolled her eyes. "For how long?"

"Because you told the truth, one week." WHAT? This is bull!

"Fine. I guess that's better then a month or something."

"What, she throws coffee in Rylee's face and she gets detention for a week. But I get suspended for a day for lying." I was pissed!

"What?" Jade snapped!

"Yeah pretty much." Ikner said. This is still bull!

"That's not fair!" I'm passed pissed!

"Fine, you will clean the Asphalt Cafe for a week." Thank you!

"Deal." Ok. I'm happier. I guess. The cafe gets pretty dirty. Ok I have a better deal then what I had.

Everyone walked out and goes to class. Cat and Rylee went home.

**A/N. Okay thank's to everybody that reviewed! **

**Who do you think 'They' are? What does Cat mean Beck has it rough at home? Who do you think Rylee is to Beck? Why does Ikner really hate Beck? Do you think Rylee has a crush on Beck or wants revenge?**

**I'm getting a lot of questions about BADE. To clear everything up, yes there are a lot of bade moments, but this is about Beck's life and Rylee not bade. So, sorry to everybody that want me to make it bade ) :**

**I love all your reviews and I see most of you HATE Rylee. I do too. But you guys will hate her even more in the end.**

**I would like at least 5 more reviews before I posted the next chapter (:**

**~JayC**


	4. Beck and Tori!

**AN, Okay, you guys will HATE Tori in this chapter!**

**Beck and Tori!**

**Jade's POV,**

Beck and I walked in to Sikowitz's class. "Hey, Sikowitz. Sorry we're late." Beck said. Why do you have to be so nice?

I sat down next to Beck. "Well I'm not sorry."

He looked at me. "Well I don't care. Now Beck where is Cat and Rylee?" Sikowitz said while taking a drink of his coconut milk.

"Oh, they both got suspended." Beck answered.

Tori looks mad now. "What! Why Cat! She didn't do anything!"

Andre stood up. "Yeah, all Cat did was stand up for herself." The whole class started to discuss this.

"HEY! EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" He is not happy with the class.

I was really mad at Tori, because this was her fault. Kinda. "You know what."

Sikowitz rolled his eyes. "What Jade?"

"Jade No!" Beck yelled at me. I'll deal with that later. But for now I have something to take care of.

I smiled at Beck. "This wouldn't of ever happened if Tori didn't pretend to be Rylee's friend."

She glared at me. "If I didn't do that you and Beck wouldn't be together right know." A couple of tears came to her eyes.

"That's not true!" I snapped.

"Yeah it is, and this would of happened any ways. Ok." Beck argued. Yeah agree with her like you always do.

"Sure." I got up and started walking to the door. I walked past Tori, "This is your fault." I muttered. I walked out the classroom. I was mad at everyone! Beck, Tori, and Rylee. I feel bad for Cat, she's never been suspended before!

**Beck's POV,**

Tori started to cry silently because she felt bad.

I went over to Tori and sat down next to her. "Hey listen, you didn't do anything wrong." I put an arm around her.

"Jade's right. It is my fault." She started crying more.

"No, she is just upset. She's gonna take her anger out on some one and you were her target this time. Stop beating yourself up."

"Ok, Beck get to your seat. Or I'll tell Jade you're cheating on her with Tori." Sikowitz said.

"Ok, ok, I'm going. jeez. Just trying to make her feel better." I got up and went to my seat.

Andre raised his hand.

"What Andre?" Sikowitz asked annoyed.

"Shouldn't you teach the lesson?"

"What lesson?"

"The one you're supposed to teach." I stated.

Tori wiped her tears away. Then she walked up to Sikowitz and whispered, "May I go in the hall?"

He looked at her and nodded his head, "Yeah, yes you may."

The principal walked in, a few minutes after Tori walked out.

"Beck needs to come with me." Ikner said. Great, what did I do this time?

I gave Ikner a funny look. "I thought I cleaned the cafe up."

"You do."

"But no one's ate yet."

"I know and I don't care I need you in my office."

I stood up and started walking. "Aw man, I just came from that place." The class laughed. I walked out.

"Wait, why do you want me in your office?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, I don't."

"Ok that's weird. Then why do you want me?"

"I don't want you. I want you to talk to Tori for me."

"Ok, where is she?"

"Oh, over there." He pointed to the wall.

I saw her and walked over to her. "Hey, are you still upset?"

She looked up at me. "Why?"

I sat down. "Because you're my friend, and Jade isn't around to stop me from talking to you."

She laughed. "No. I'm not sad about that any more."

"Then whats wrong?"

"Well, why did Cat get punished and not me?"

"I thought you weren't sad about that."

"I thought you were trying to help."

"Ok, Cat got punished because she stood up for herself."

"I know."

"Then whats really your problem?"

"I have a question." She said changing the subject.

"What is it?"

"How can you stand how Jade acts or her attitude?" I hate when people ask this question.

"Because, I know that she loves me, but she doesn't show it."

"How do you deal with her though?"

"I don't know. Why?"

She looked at me. Both of us are looking in each other's eyes. "I just wanted to know how you deal with her."

"I just do." She started to lean in to kiss me!

I pulled back and stood up. "I'm dating Jade, I can't."

She stood up too. "I know. But I know you know I like you. And Jade's not around, is she?"

"I know, but she's my girl friend and I love her! She'll kill me. And I wont cheat on her!"

"She's not gonna find out." She pinned me against the lockers and kissed me. She put me to where I can't move! Man how can I get her off! I can't! Since when did I become so weak!

**Andre's POV,**

I was walking in the hall and saw Beck and Tori making out. "Beck! What are you doing? You're dating Jade." And he knows I like Tori!

He pushed Tori back and his eyes go wide open. He looked at me. "Andre! I know I'm dating Jade, but uh, it's not what it looked like, she-"

"But why were you making out with Tori."

"I wasn't. She, did, uh. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." He was lying!

Tori spoke up. "No, you were kissing me. Just don't tell Jade please Andre?"

"Ok, I won't." I said.

"Thank you." She said looked at Beck and then she ran down the hall. Beck walked away.

If I don't tell Jade and she finds out she's gonna kill me. I don't know what to do!

Jade walked behind me. "Hey Andre."

I almost jumped out of my skin, and I turned around. "Oh, um, hi Jade." I laughed nervously.

"Why are you acting all weird?"

"Um, I have to tell you some thing to tell you." I have to tell her right? Yes I do!

**AN, Ok who hates Tori? Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**

**imsantiago - Sorry, I can not tell you ):**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. I would like for you to get me up to 20 or 25 please?**

**Anyways, Why'd Tori do that? What's Andre going to tell Jade? Do you think he's going to tell her what Beck said or what Tori said?**

**~JayC**


	5. Jade and Tori!

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own Victorious. Sadly ):**

**I hope you like.**

**Jade and Tori!**

**Jade's POV,**

I gave Andre a funny look. "What do you need to tell me?"

The bell rang.

"Um, never mind." He turned around and ran down the hall.

"Ok, that was weird." I turned around. "Woo, Beck you scared me."

"So, what's weird?"

"Andre, he's acting all funny. He said he wanted to talk to me. Then the bell rang and he said never mind and ran away."

"That is weird." He put an arm around me. "Well, how about we get some lunch?"

"Sure." She kissed him. We started to walk away.

Andre ran up to Beck. "Hey Beck I need you over here." He grabbed Beck's arm and pulled him over to his locker. Ok? What's going o here?

**Beck's POV,**

I pulled my arm away from Andre. "What were you gonna tell Jade?"

"The truth!" He whispered/yelled.

"What do you mean the truth?"

"You kissed her!" Are you crazy?

"What? No! Are you nuts?"

"No, I eat them but I'm not one." That sounded _so_ wrong.

**"**Tori kissed me! She pinned me against the wall!"

"You can tell her the truth or I will!" He walked away. This isn't going to be pretty, but I can't let Andre tell her a lie! But I can't tell her either, she'll kill Tori, then she'll go to jail!

She saw Andre walking away and walked over. "So what did Andre want?"

"He just wanted to talk." I answered. It wasn't a lie!

"About what?"

"I'll tell you later. Ok." I walked away with her and went to sit at a lunch table.

Tori saw me and walked over with Andre. "Hey Beck. Hi Jade." She smiled.

"Yeah hi Beck. So I was thinking that us four goes to Tori's house after school." Andre suggested.

"Why?" I looked at Jade, then back at Andre.

"So we can hang out there."

"Is Tori cool with it?" I was hoping it wasn't.

"Yeah that's cool with me. But only if Jade wants to." Jade say no!

"Uh, sure. I guess we can." And she said yes. _Lovely._

"Cool. We'll meet there after school." He started to eat his lunch.

After school we were at my car.

"So we all are riding with you?" Andre asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't your grandma give you a ride to school?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I looked at Tori. "And your sister drives you right?"

**"**Yeah." She answered.

"Cool Jade rides with me most of the time. So lets go." I jumped in my car and started it. Everyone else got in and I drove off.

"Hey Beck. Could you turn on the radio?" Andre said, interrupting the awkward silents.

"Sure." I turned on the radio and we started singing along. About 5 minuntes later we got to Tori's house. "All right we're here!" I turned down the radio and shut my car off.

"Lets go." Andre jumped out of my car.

Tori unlocked the door. "So." We walked in. Andre sat next to Jade. I stood by the door and Tori stood next to Andre.

"Beck you want to tell Jade something." Andre said first.

"What do you want to say." Jade asked suspicious.

"I think Andre should tell you. And Andre tell her the truth."

"What?" Jade said through her teeth.

"Ok. Beck made out with Tori and didn't want to tell you." Andre told her that. AND THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!

"What! Why! I can't believe you! You're such a liar! Thank you, you just made my life a whole lot worse!" She started crying. She looked at Tori. "And you knew I was dating him! Why would you do that?"

I grabbed Jade's arm. "Hey, look at me. Tori kissed me. I tried to pull away but she pinned me against the wall and kissed me."

"No! You're a lair!" She went in front of Tori and pushed her.

"Don't push me!" She pushed Jade back. This isn't good.

Jade started to fight with Tori.

"Hey! Stop it." I yelled, but it didn't work.

Mr. Vega walked in, "Hey, break it up! Now!" He got in between them. Thank god!

"This is your fault Tori, all your fault." Andre and I held her back.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Vega looked worried.

**"**Your daughter made out with my boyfriend!" She yelled.

"Tori!" Mr. Vega yelled.

"No! Beck kissed me!" She lied!

"Is that true?" Mr. Vega asked.

"No! She kissed me!" I tried to convince Jade more then anybody else.

"Know what, I'm going home." Jade grabbed her jacket.

"Do you want me to drive you." I knew the answer, thanks to Andre and Tori!

"Yeah. Then when you drop me off you can make out with Cat." She slammed the door. I hoping for a no at the worst, not that!

"You guys deal with this and I'm going up stairs." Mr. Vega left.

"You want me to drive you home?" I asked Andre, because I didn't want to be here with Tori.

"Sure. I'll wait in the car." He walked out.

"You wanna go out now?" She asked. Hell To The NO!

"No! You know I like you as a friend. My love belongs to Jade. I love her. I'm sorry." No I'm not.

"I understand. Hey, Jade forgot her purse."

"Oh yeah she did. I'll take it to her. Bye."

"Bye."

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." I walked out.

"Hey man, you ready to go." Andre asked.

"Yeah."

Jade heard everything and came out of the corner. "Actually do you have a second?"

I kinda jumped and turned around. "Jade, yeah sure."

"I heard what you said in there. Do you mean it?"

"I do love you, I wouldn't leave you. I promise." I kissed her. Then I deepened the kiss and started making out with her.

"Hey Beck, um I need to, um, I'll just walk." Andre started to walk home.

**I hope you guys are in joying it. I didn't get the reviews I was hoping for )':**

**Can I please get some reviews?**

**Thanks to the people that have reviewed. You guys make me smile.**

**I'm kinda mad at Andre. I'm pissed at Tori. So, should I continue?**

**~JayC**


	6. Beck takes off!

**Beck takes off!**

**Beck's POV,**

The next day Rylee and Cat returns.

I'm at my locker with Jade, Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Rylee. I'm not sure why Rylee is here. "So what do you guys want to do later?"

"I could think of something to do." She said in a flirtious tone.

Jade glared at Rylee and smirked. "Yeah I could to, but the difference is he'll actually do them with me."

"Come on, please don't start right now." I said. I mean, we just got out of trouble from this!

Rylee laughed. "What's the matter Beck? Jade caused to much drama yesterday."

"No, actually Beck caused the drama." Andre said.

"Tori did the drama, Andre." I said defensively. I didn't do it!

"Aww, what he'd do." Rylee smiled. I hate that smile!

"Well he-" Andre began.

Jade cut Andre off. "If you tell her, what Tori did, I'm gonna destroy every one of your keyboards and everything else. Understand."

"I understand." He replied quickly.

"Do you have be so violent?" Tori asked.

"Yes, especially to you."

"Are you still mad?"

"Only a little."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, I'm being serious."

"Are you still mad at me?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I'm still mad at you." But I didn't do it! But Andre told her I kissed Tori and that's who she believes. I'm mad at Andre!

"Well maybe this will change your mind." I kissed her.

Lane walked down the hall. "Beck." He kept walking. He always said that to me when I was making out in the hall. I guess I'm not allowed to do that. I do it anyways though.

She pulled back from me. She smiled and turned to walk away, but her head turned back to me, "I'll think about it." She walked to her locker.

I followed her and they follow me. "Come on, I tell you the truth and you can't forgive me?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Why?"

**"**That's not fair. What do I have to do for you to forgive me, for something I didn't do?"

She shut her locker. "You're lucky I didn't dump you for little stunt you pulled off yesterday." She walked away.

"Come on. What stunt? What else do I have to do?"

She turned back around. "When you cheat on someone, sometimes sorry isn't enough."

"Well, I didn't cheat on you and you sure thought it was ok when you were making out with me yesterday."

"Beck you just don't know when to walk away do you. You know when i'm mad at someone else you cheer me up, and when i'm mad at you, you know to let it go. I'll talk to you when and if i'm ready. Bye." She turned away and goes down the hall.

"She's still upset." For something I didn't do!

"I told you she was gonna find out but you didn't listen." She walked away, and so does everyone else.

"I told you that!" I yelled after her, but she didn't hear. I walked to my locker and got my ipod and ear phones. I walked away.

...

In Sikowitz's class.

**Jade's POV,**

Sikowitz walked in. "Well hello Rylee, and welcome back Cat." Where the hell is Beck?

"Hi!" Cat giggled.

I raised my hand. "Does anyone know where Beck is?"

"Yeah where is Beck? He never skips class." Sikowitz asked concerned.

"Last I saw him Jade pretty much dumped him." Rylee said.

"I didn't dump him, I just said I would of but I didn't." I stated.

"You don''t understand boys do you?" Tori asked.

"You don't know when to shut your mouth do you." I was getting annoyed.

"If you say that they think you mean it." Can't Vega shut up?

"Who cares what you think. And I wouldn't of said that if it wasn't for you."

"Oh get over it, you're the one who made Beck all depressed and stuff." I stood up.

"May I teach?" Sikowitz interrupted the argument and soon to be fight.

"Teach." Robbie smiled.

"No, I wanna watch Tori and Jade fight." Rex laughed.

Sikowitz taught his lesson and dismissed the class.

I walked out with Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie. "Will you guys help me find Beck please?" I never say please!

"Sure." Cat said.

"I guess." Tori rolled her eye's.

"Why not." Andre shrugged.

"Yeah." Robbie agreed.

"Cool, we'll spilt up and meet up at Andre's locker." We went to go search and met me at Andre's locker. "Did you guys find him?"

"We looked everywhere, he's not at school." Andre said.

"His jacket and backpack is gone." I stated.

"You have his combination." Robbie asked.

"No! His locker is transparent!" I snapped!

"Lets see if his car is here." Andre suggested. We ran to the parking lot.

"Great his car is gone." I said worried.

"He's defiantly gone." Andre pointed out.

"This is your fault, Tori!" I yelled.

"You're the one who yelled at him and said he's lucky you didn't dump him."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't of yelled at him if you didn't make out with him."

"Ok, hey lets not bug out. We all know Beck isn't like this. He probably just took off for the day." Andre said in calming tone.

"Yeah you're right. I'll go to his house after school." I suggested.

"And if he's not there?" Tori asked.

"Then it's all my fault." I said. Tori's right, I yelled at him and made him leave. This is my fault. I should of believed him from the start. That Vega kissed him. But something tells me that not the whole truth.

"Ok, lets not blame ourselves. Jade's going to his house after school. Ok, now lets get back to class." Andre said walking away.

**AN: ****Ok. One my head is killing my right now ): I was going to update yesterday, but it wouldn't let me. So sorry.**

**Where's Beck? What happened to him? Is it Jade's fault? Are they going to find him?**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. I want to say I started another story with NeverEnchantedForever. It's called Not what you think. And I'm co-writing with Girl Who's Writtin This. She asked me to help her with the third sequel to find me. I also wrote a one-shot called Broke up.**

**Please check those out.**

**Cecsep - No. The title is for a different 'her'. Thanks for the idea. It was good, but I had this planned, so I used it (: thanks for reviewing.**

**People keep asking if this is Bade. Like I said its going to have bade moments, but I can't tell you if bade stays together or people come between them (:**

**Ok I'm talking to much. Can you guys get me up to 30? Please review? You can have a virtual Avan to do whatever with (:**

**The first three people get a virtual Avan and a virtual Cat!**


	7. Beck's real story!

**Beck's real story!**

**Jade's POV,**

*Knock!* *Knock!* I was at Beck's house. His mom answered the door.

"Hello." She looks at me surprised.

"Um, hi. Is Beck home?"

"Uh, no he's probably still at school."

"Uh, no he's not. He got mad and left."

"About what time."

"Around lunch."

"Go see if his car is here."

"Alright." I looked and came back. "It's not here."

"Ok, he probably went to clear his mind or something. He'll probably come back in the middle of the night. Have you tried calling him?"

"No, I'll call him." I called him. It rang and rang again and again. "He didn't answer."

"Fine I'll call him. He always answers when I call." She called him and he didn't answer. "Ok either he wants to die or he's seriously mad."

"Wait I think I might know here he is." I turned around and walked away. I walked for a while. I went to Andre's house and I knocked on the door. "Hi Andre, lets go, I think I might know where he is."

"Alright, let me get my keys." He runs over to the table and yelled to his mom. "Hey mom, I'm going out for a while! Ok!" He walked out the door and started to drive.

"Just drive around town." I said.

"You really don't know where he is. Do you?"

"No! Who cares? All I know is Beck is gone. He isn't like this. It's my fault isn't it?"

"I know Beck better then anyone. If he gets mad he'll go some where that reminds him of a happier time."

"So what does that mean?" He's confusing me!

"Where did you guys have your first date?"

"It closed down, but it was a singing club."

"So the only other sing club you two went to is." He turned his head a little motioning for me to finish the sentence.

"Karaoke Dokie."

"Exactly!"

"So that's were we are going?"

"No, that's were we are." He pulled into the parking lot. "See there's his car."

"Do you think we should go in?"

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"Because he's mad at me."

"He's probably not mad at you. Listen he's been going through allot at home. He's been under allot of stress, and you know how you get when you're stressed."

"Yeah, but Beck handles everything different."

"It's fine, lets just go in and talk to him ok."

"Alright, lets go." We got out of the car and walked in. We saw him at a table and walked over behind him. "Are you still mad." I said.

I scared him and he jumped. "Uh, why?"

"Well, may we sit? Please." I asked.

"Sure go ahead." He took a sip of his soda.

"Why'd you ditch school?" Andre asked.

"Because I felt like it." He snapped.

"What's bothering you this time?" Andre asked calmly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Jade can you give us a minute?" Andre asked me.

"Uh yeah, sure." I got up and left. I wonder what's wrong. So, I'll stay close enough to where I can here.

"Seriously whats wrong?"

"Jade."

"So you're mad at Jade."

"No, I know she loves me and every time I mess up it just makes her life more bad."

"It's not your fault. You know that."

"Yes it is. When she messes up it's not bad at all. But she got in trouble and got mad and I make out with Tori. No wonder why she wants to break up with me!"

"She doesn't want to break up with you. And Tori kissed you."

"But you told her other wise."

"Sorry. But is that the only thing bothering you?"

"No!"

"What else?"

"Them!"

"Your parent's?"

"Yes."

"Did he start doing it again?"

"Yes! I can't take it anymore! I want my real father back!" He put his head down on the table.

"We both know that can't happen."

"Yeah I know, but I want it to. I loved him. Now I can't do anything right! I'm loosing Jade, my grades are slipping, and he's a Jackass!" He brought his head up from the table.

"I know, but running isn't going to help."

"I know." Beck puts his head back on the table not wanting to talk anymore, so I went back over.

I sat next to Beck. "Hey, Beck I was a little mad earlier, but you know I didn't mean what I said. I love you, I'm not gonna leaving you."

"Jade I deserve it. I didn't stop Tori from kissing me. I deserve to die alone!"

"Beck, you're the only one that deserves me. I don't care that you COULDN'T stop Tori. . Everyone makes mistakes ok. You can make out with a hundred other girls I don't care, because I know you still love me some where inside. I love you and I know you love me." I did and didn't mean that. I mean, yes one day I would forgive him if he did that, but I would get mad.

He smiled a bit and looked at me. "You know I do love you, but I don't want to hurt you anymore that I have."

"You didn't hurt me. No one really can."

"Ok, but I am sorry."

"I didn't say you couldn't say you were sorry."

"I know. Exactly why I said it." He smiled at me.

I laughed. "You know you truly are amazing."

"You are too." He kiss me. "I do love you."

"I know." I smirked.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Andre asked awkwardly.

"How about we go home." Beck suggested. It was probably around eleven.

"Yeah lets go." We got up and started walking towards the door and he looked at me. "You gonna ride home with me or him."

"How about I ride with him and you follow us to his house." I suggested.

"I would love too but I gotta get home." Andre got in his car and went home.

"Come on lets go." He picked up his phone to see who called him. "Oh crap my mom called. Hold on I need to call her back." He called her. "Hello mom."

"Beck, oh you're ok. Are you on your way home?" She asked worried.

"Yes mom."

"Is Jade with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She came by looking for you."

"Well yeah I'm coming home. And I didn't answer because my phone was in the car ok, Bye." He hung up. We finally got to his house. "Ok we're here, lets go." We went into his RV. "So do you want to talk or make out."

I put down my bag and smiled, "What do you think?"

He walked towards me, "Well I don't know but I was hoping you would come closer so I can kiss you." He pulled me closer to him and grabbed me by my waist. We kissed for a while, then fell asleep.

**AN: Ok. Well people keep asking for bade, so major bade moment in this chapter. If you didn't understand Beck and Andre's little convo up there, it will all come clear later, I promise. I had a REALLY good day, so I updated. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I've gotten 30 reviews so far in this story and I want to give a couple shout outs:**

**I want to say thanks to NeverEnchantedForever for all the reviews and everything!**

**I also want to say thanks to:**

**RandomRed**

**Girl Who's Writtin This**

**franfranfrancesca**

**and everyone else who has reviewed.**

**I'm very busy, so if I start slacking, don't get to mad.**

**Can you guys please get me up to 40? Please? And no more virtual Avan's. If feels wierd giving virtual people out, so instead virtual cookies. Any kind!**

**~JayC**


	8. Finding the dark secrets

Finding the dark secrets.

Jade's POV,

I was in Beck's bed. He was sleeping already, but I couldn't sleep at all. I wonder what Andre ment, when he asked Beck 'are they doing it again?' I need to find out. I told Beck everything about my passed! Why can't he tell me his? Every year he gets all depressed around July. He comes to school with black eye's or something. All he says is he got in to a little fight or he fell off his dirt bike. Why won't he let me in, like I let him in? He knows I love him. Why is he so secretive? I need to know. I'll ask him in the morning. Before I knew it I was asleep and dreaming about the first time we met.

_Dream,_

_Jade's POV,_

_I was with Cat, Kyle, Andrew, Alexis, Destiny, and Hayley. We were all best friends. We were at a school dance earlier, so we decided to go bowling. We got our shoes and we walked to the lanes. We were only 12, but we still went by ourselfs._

_"Ohh, Jade!" Cat said tapping my shoulder._

_"What?" I asked harshly._

_"Look at those cut boys over there!" She pointed a couple of lanes down. I don't know what she means by cute boys, but there was a really hot boy. He had black skater boy hair, he wore black jeans that fit him perfectly, and he had this really cool shirt on. He glanced over at us, as he grabbed his bowling ball and rolled it down the lane. He got a strike!_

_"I'll go first." I said as I threw my ball down the lane, getting a strike as all ways. Cat gave me a hug. "Thanks Cat, you can get off me now." She let go._

_"Hey Jade." Cat whispered._

_"What?" I whispered back._

_"That one boy is coming over here." I turned around and sure enough the boy I thought was hot was walking over to us._

_"Hey, you're really good." He leaned against the wall._

_"And?"_

_"You wanna go get a drink or something, I'll buy?"_

_"No thannks." Did I seriously just turn him down?_

_"Come on?"_

_"Fine." I hugged Cat and walked over to the counter with him. "So what's your name?"_

_"Beck, your's?"_

_"Jade."_

_"What may I get you two?" The lady at the counter asked._

_"I want a coke, what do you want?" Beck asked._

_"A cokes fine." I said. She gave us our cokes and we walked to a table. "So where'd you learn how to bowl so good?" I asked._

_"I've been playing since I was five. What about you?"_

_"Eh, a friend thought me when I was eight."_

_"So, who's your friends?"_

_"Cat, Kyle, Andrew, Alexis, Destiny, and Hayley. Your's?"_

_"Andre, Robbie, Gage, Skyler, Maya, Jessica, and James." We sat there and talked about everything for a while. Then my mom came to pick me up and I left._

_End of dream._

I woke up. Beck wasn't in here. I wonder where he went. I got out of the bed and I walked outside to see Beck agrueing with his father. I stood back and listened for a while.

"Why the hell would you stay out so late?" His dad yelled at him.

"I was home before ten!" Beck agrued.

"You're suposed to be home at nine!"

"I lost track of time!"

"Then you sleep with her!"

"We didn't have sex!"

"How do I know? You'll end up just like your mother and will father did! Having a kid at 16!"

"No I'm not! I haven't even had sex with her!"

"You're useless just like your father!"

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Beck said through his teeth. His father slapped him across the face. Beck fell to the ground, because of how hard he hit him. What? He never told me, Charlie hit him. Charlie is his step-father. I don't know what hapened to his real dad, but whatever. Beck got up and started walking to the RV. I ran inside and when Beck came in I gave him a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Please tell me about your childhood? You never told me about anything from the pasted. Why do you get sad every July and October? Why does Charlie hit you? What happened to your real father?"

"Ok I'll tell you. When I was 11, my real dad was murdered in October. A month later my mom married him. I was 12 when he started hitting me."

"What about July?" I interrupted.

"Well, you remember Gage?" I nodded. "He was my brother. He was murdered in July when I was 13. When I was 14 Charlie stopped beating me, but a week ago he started again." Wow. I never knew that. Now I feel bad so I hugged him and we sat for a while.

**AN: So how did you like it? I know it was suckish. Sorry it's short. So I'm so sorry for not updating a lot. I was very busy! Sorry! I didn't get many reviews. You guys are gonna make me cry. But did you like it? Isn't it weird how Beck's dad and brother were murdered? Well, I'm asking for you guys to get me up to 40? Please? Virtual people from Victorious if you review.**

**~JayC**


	9. Beck goes to jail!

**Beck goes to jail!**

**Jade's POV,**

I'm at my locker throwing books in it. Well, because I am MAD! Rylee told me something today and I do believe it.

Beck saw me and walked over to me. I don't want to talk to him. "Hey baby." He leaned in to kiss me.

I pulled back away from him. "Don't touch me." I started to walk away from him.

He reached out and grabbed my arm. "No, you stay right here and talk to me."

I yanked my arm from him. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my girlfriend."

"Well not anymore."

"What? I didn't do anything to you. And you're gonna break up with me."

"You were right, you don't deserve me and you did hurt me, alot."

"I told you I didn't kiss her. And I said I was sorry for not telling you and you said you forgave me!"

"And I did. Until you decided you were gonna kiss Tori again!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what you did and I'm tired of it!"

"Hey, if you would listen for two seconds-"

"Why, so you can tell me you love me then go back and kiss Tori some more."

"What are you talking about? I kissed Tori the one time and that was in a improv sceen!"

"That's not what Rylee said!"

"Of course Rylee wants to break us up. Remember with Cat and Rylee!"

"That's not fair!" I felt stupid!

"I know. Now do you want to make up or break up with me?"

"Will make up do?"

He smiled. "It sure will." He kissed me.

"Aww, Beck it must be nice to cheat on your girlfriend and she doesn't even care." Rylee's obnoxious voice said.

I pulled back from Beck and glared at Rylee. "He didn't cheat on me ok. Now you need to back off of Beck or else." I got in Rylee's face.

Beck grabbed me. "Hey, Jade calm down. We don't need anymore trouble then we already have. Chill."

"Yeah Jade listen to Beck. Chill Jade."

"Oh I'll show you chill." I said getting angrier by the second.

"No you won't." He pulled me back.

"Yes Jade, no you won't, but you can try, but you wont win." She snapped her finger and a guy walked out.

Beck stepped in front of me. "He isn't gonna lay a hand on her."

"Oh he wasn't gonna hit Jade. He was gonna hit you." Rylee smiled.

"Yeah like he would be able to beat me up." Beck laughed.

"I can hurt him right now if you want." Jesse said to Rylee.

"You couldn't hurt a fly." A crowd forms around them and they all say, "Ooooooo."

"You want me to show you. Because I can snap you like a twig." Jesse treatened.

"You couldn't even be called a twig because you're so weak."

"Oooooooo." The crowd is really starting to irritate me.

He pushed Beck into the lockers. "Nice to know."

Beck was about punch Jesse in the face, so I grabbed his arm. "Beck don't do it."

Beck pushed me off of him. "Leave me alone." He got in Jesse's face and punched him really hard. He must be really mad because he never talks to me like that.

Andre saw what was happening and ran over. "Beck, what are you doing?"

"I was just leaving." Beck turned to walk away.

Jesse stood up. "No you're not." He swung at Beck but missed and punched me in the face.

Beck turned around to see that happen and he got REALLY mad. "You just hit Jade in the face. No one hits Jade." He started punching, kicking, and hurting Jesse really badly. I ran to the bathroom.

**Nobody's POV,**

"Beck stop! Stop! Beck chill! Get off of him." Andre yelled at Beck, but Beck refused to listen and has Jesse bleeding.

Ikner heard the fight and ran over with Lane. "Beck! Get off Jesse. Beck, stop it!"

"Get off of him." Neither one of them can get Beck off, so the only way to get him off of Jesse is the police.

Lane called the police.

They anwser the phone. "Hello L.A.P.D how can we help you?"

"We need someone here now."

**"**Ok, what's your emergancy and where are you?"

"There's a fight between two guys. It's at Hollywood Arts High School."

"Just between two guys. You can't break it up?"

"No, we've tried everything."

"Ok, we're sending someone now." A couple minutes later they show up.

Lane took them though the crowd screaming 'Beck!'

"Beck, hey get off. Break It Up!" Mr. Vega grabbed Beck and pulled him off. "Beck calm down."

"Let go of me!" Beck screamed.

"If you don't calm down I'm gonna put you in handcuffs." Mr. Vega gave him a warning.

"Let me go, now! I'm not done with him."

"Yes, you are, now stop." He has to hold Beck tighter and then Beck swung at him. "I warned you." He put Beck against the wall and tried to put the handcuffs on Beck but he kept resisting. "Stop resisting." Beck stopped and let him put the cuffs on. "Beck I want you to sit against the lockers and then cross your legs. Got it."

Beck sat down. "Ok. Can you find Jade?"

"Can you tell me why you beat him up?"

"Yeah, he punched Jade in the face."

"Who threw the first punch."

"Me but he pushed me first. Now will you find Jade?"

"Yeah, I'll go find her." He went to the girls bathroom first and knocked on the door. "Jade are you in there?"

"Yeah. Who's there."

"It's Mr. Vega, can I come in please?"

"Yeah, but I'm bleeding really bad."

He walked in and saw my mouth is bleeding badly. "That looks pretty bad."

"I know." I snapped.

"Here." He handed me some paper towel. "Now come on, Beck wants you."

We started to walk down the hall. "Speaking of Beck what happend?"

"Beck really hurt Jesse. Then the principal and Lane tried to get him off, but it didn't work. So they called me. When I came Beck was still fighting, when I tried to get Beck to calm down he swung at me. So I had to put him in cuffs."

"Does he have to go to jail?" If he went to jail Charlie would kill him!

"Yes."

"Why? He didn't even throw the first punch." I snapped.

"Because he swung at me."

"But you don't know Beck. He doesn't deserve to go to jail."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"For how long?"

"His parents have 24 hours to pick him up or he has to get booked."

"That's not fair!" I saw Beck and ran over to him. "Beck!"

He looked up. "Jade, are you ok? That looks pretty bad."

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good, well until my parents find out." He mumbled.

I turned to Mr. Vega. "Can I go with?"

"You can visit, but you have to wait till school ends." He replied.

"Ok." I looked back at Beck. "I'll be there right after school."

"Alright." Beck smiled.

"Beck we need to go." He reached down to help Beck up. "You need to but your feet under you and push." Beck got up. "There you go."

"Bye Jade." He said.

"Be careful. Ok." I stated.

"No worries." He kissed me and went with Mr. Vega. This isn't going to end well with Charlie.

**Beck's POV,**

"Do you do that all the time?" Mr. Vega asked me.

"Do what?"

"Kiss her in the hallway?"

"Yeah."

"You know I'll talk to your parents for you."

"Why? It won't help."

"You'd be surprised."

"Why? What are you thinking."

"You'll see." He put me in the back of the police car and drove to the police station.

**Hmmm, I wonder what will happen to Beck. Wait I already know. But you guys don't. Were did all my reviewers go? Come on people! I'm a kid and you guys won't review! Well, it's kinda suckish so no surprise. Anyways can I have at least to 45? And you can follow me on twitter, LuvJayC. Please review.**


	10. Will Beck go to bootcamp?

**Will Beck go to bootcamp?**

Beck's POV,

When we got there Mr. Vega got out and opened the door so I can get out. "Watch your head."

"Ok." I got out and walked into the station.

"Alright, what I want you to do is first call your parents." He uncuffed my hands.

"Sure." I walked over to the phone and punched in the number. "Hello, mom." I already know this is going to be bad.

"Hello Beck. I thought you were at school. Where are you calling from?"

"I got arrested."

"What! Ok what happend?"

"There was a little fight at school."

"We'll be there in ten minutes. Then you are gonna explain." She hung up.

"So what did she say?" Mr. Vega asked.

**"**She's on her way."

"Did she sound mad?"

"Ohh, yeah."

"Sit in here till your parents get here." He took me into the interagation room.

I walked in the room. "So when my parents get here you're gonna bring them back here. Right." I sat in a chair.

"That's right. Sit tight." He walked out the door and shuts it. He goes back out to the front desk.

I stood up. "Mom."

"Sit down and explain, now!" My mom yelled at me.

I sat back down. "Start from the begining or the reason why I got arrested."

"The begining." My mom told me.

"There's this new girl in school and shes been trying to break me and Jade up. So me and Jade promised Cat that she wouldn't break us up. Two days ago Cat and Rylee got suspended. That day Jade blamed Tori for Cat being suspended and then she walked out of the classroom. And what Jade said to Tori made Tori cry, so I tried to make her feel better. Then I got yelled at by the teacher and Tori went in the hall. A couple minutes later the principal wanted me to talk to Tori. So I did, but she ended up kissing me. Andre saw it and told me I had to tell Jade or he would tell her. So we meet at Tori's house so I could tell her, but I couldn't. So Andre told her that I kissed Tori. Which was a lie. She got mad attacked Tori and left, but she forgot her purse and heard me telling Tori that I still love Jade. So we made out, but she was still mad at me.-"

"Where is this story going? And I told you I don't like the idea of you making out with girls." My mom interupted.

"Beck continue."

"So today Rylee told Jade I kissed Tori again.-"

"Did you?" Mr. Vega asked.

"No!"

"Ok, continue." He said.

"I told her the truth and I kissed her. Rylee saw us and came over and started stuff. Jade was getting mad, so I was trying to keep Jade calmed down. But then Rylee's boyfriend, Jesse, said he was gonna beat me up. He pushed me in the locker, so I socked him in the face. Andre came over and I was going to walk away, but Jesse got back up and swung at me. He missed and hit Jade. I got really mad and I had him on the ground punching him, kicking him and no one could get me off. So they had to called Mr. Vega and he came, got me off, and when he was holding me back he tightened his grip and then I swung at him. So he put me in cuffs and brought me here."

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Oliver can I speak to you in the hall please?" Mr. Vega asked before either of them could comment.

"Yes you may." My mom said and walked out with Charlie and Mr. Vega.

"I guess you're pretty mad." Mr. Vega said. Wow, they talk loud. I can still hear them.

"He's going to boot camp." Ugh! Great!

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Then what's necessary?"

"I can tell he's under stress. Ground him and take away what he like the most for about a month." I hate being grounded!

"Jade. We take away Jade." How do you take Jade away from me?

"But he like his phone and laptop a lot more, and we can't keep her away at school." Charlie said.

"There you go. You take away his phone and laptop and don't let him out his room." Mr. Vega said. No! I don't like that idea!

"Alright. Can you tell him we're leaving?" My mom said.

"Sure." He opened the door and looked at me, "Come on." I got up and walked out.

"Thank you." My mom said to Mr. Vega.

"No problem."

"Hey you guys wait in the car, I'll be out there in a minent."

"You heard your mother. Lets go." We walked out.

Nobody's POV,

"What do you need?" Mr. Vega asked.

"Do you think you could get Beck an escort for school."

"Yeah, I could do it."

"Thanks, are you gonna start tomorrow?"

"He didn't get suspended?"

"No, they said Jesse didn't go to the school, so they really didn't need to."

"Ok, I'll pick him up in the moring. What time?"

"7:45."

"Alright, bye."

Beck's POV, a few moments earlier,

"What the hell were you thinking?" Charlie yelled at me.

"What?"

"Why'd you get arrested?" He slapped me.

"He hit Jade."

"So what? You guys are teenager's you don't know anything about love." Before I could say anything my mom walked out and saw us just standing there and remembered she has the keys.

I stood there and looked at my mom and asked, "Are you guys mad?"

"Get in the car." Charlie drove us home. "Alright Beck. I want your phone and your laptop."

"Why? Please not my phone." I begged.

"And your ipod." Charlie added.

"Come on." I whined.

"And you're grounded." My mom said.

"Aww, for how long?"

"A month." Charlie answered.

"That's not fair." I got out the car and slammed the door.

"Now!" Charlie screamed after me.

"Whatever!" I walked in my RV and grabbed my laptop. Charlie followed me and stood in the doorway.

"Here!" I gave my laptop to Charlie.

"And your phone." He demanded. I reached in my pocket and gave him my phone.

"Ipod."

I gave Charlie my ipad. "Are you happy yet?"

"No, you're on lockdown. Tv off at 7:00 and you are to get up at 7:00a.m. You are to have you're bed made, dressed, and to be clean by 7:45a.m."

"Fine. I'm tired can you leave?"

"You're not going to sleep. It's 5:00. It's time for dinner."

I got up and started walking towards the house. "What if I'm not ready and up by 7:45?"

"It's a half-hour earlier you get to get up." We ate dinner in dead silents and I fell a sleep around 8:00.

**AN: Ok? What do you think? Yay! Mr. Vega saved him from going to boot-camp. But he's grounded, well o lockdown. Hehe, so what do you think is ging on with him and Charlie? Charlie is obviously evil! Tell me what you think! Also it is National #FollowMeAvan day on twitter, so if you follow me or want to follow me you can, LuvJayC**

**Ok. Please please please review?**

**~JayC**


	11. Lockdown day 1!

_**Lockdown day 1!**_

**Beck's POV,**

My alarm clock went off at 7:00, so I shut it off and got up. I took a shower. I went in the house at 7:45 and got ready to leave.

Charlie's sitting at the table and saw me about to leave. "Beck, where do you think your going?"

**"**I'm gonna drive to school, like I always do."

"No you're not. Give me your keys."

"Ok let me understand this."

"Don't start Beck."

"I get arrested for protecting my girlfriend and I get my phone, laptop, and ipod taken away and I get put on lockdown. Now I can't even drive myself to school."

"That's right. Now give me your keys because your ride is here."

"Who's my ride?"

"Mr. Vega is gonna keep an eye on you at school."

"I mess up once and this is what I get." I threw my keys on the table and walked out the door slamming it. I got in Mr. Vega's car.

"You don't look so happy." He pulling away from in front of the house.

"Why would I be happy? They took away my phone, laptop, ipod, and my car keys. They put me on lockdown and gonna have you watch me in school."

"They were gonna send you to bootcamp, which is alot worse." We got to the school and Tori, me, and him got out. I walked to my locker and I threw my books in it.

"Hey, don't be mad at the locker."

"Funny." I said sarcasticly.

"Hey, so what happend?" Jade came over to my locker.

I stood up and turned around. "Hi babe." I leaned in to kiss her.

"Beck." Mr. Vega warned me.

"Come on." I begged.

"No. I can't let you."

"You're not in charge of Beck." Jade snapped.

"Actually he is." I said.

"Why? What happend with your mom and dad?" Jade asked.

"They put me on lockdown. They took away my phone, laptop, ipod, and my car keys."

"Is that it?"

"No! They said I can't leave my RV, I have to get up at 7:00, be ready by 7:45, and I can't watch tv past 7:00."

"For how long?"

"A month!"

"Ok, how about you stop taking your anger out on me and go to Sikowitz's class."

"Ok. I wonder what he's gonna make us do."

"Sikowitz only knows." I put my arm around her and smiled.

"Why is it that when I'm mad you're the only one who can make me smile."

"Because I know what makes you smile." She kissed me.

"Beck, I'm right behind you." Mr. Vega said.

"I don't care. If I want to kiss my girlfriend I can."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"Watch me." I turns to Jade and makes out with

her.

"So what did you do this time Beck?" Rylee asked.

"Why do you always bothering me? I don't like you and I will NEVER like you."

"You don't know what you want."

**"**I know I want Jade."

"Yeah you want her because shes the only one you can get."

I gave her a funny look, then yelled out to all the girl walking by, "Any girl that wants to date me raise your hand." About 95% of the girls raised their hand. "Now all the girls that have dated me raise your hand." About 75% of the girls raised their hand.

"Now all the girls that raised their hand, RUN!" Jade yelled.

"Now the only thing you proved is that you're a player." Rylee told me.

"That tears it." She pushed Rylee. I grabbed Jade.

"Come on, she just got me arrested. Please don't start stuff."

"Let's go." Her, me, and Mr. Vega walked to Sikowitz's class. I walked in and I sat next to Jade.

"You need to learn how to ignore Rylee." She rolled her eyes.

"How can I ingore her, she's everywhere I go."

"You both should learn not to talk about people." Rylee said.

I stood up. "What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?"

She smirks. "Meet me in the football field at lunch." She walked away smiling.

"I know what she wants."

"I do to." I sat back down.

"So don't do it."

"I have to."

"No! You don't have to. I just need to deal with her, it's not like I'm gonna get along with everyone."

"You can come you'll see that it won't mean anything. And you don't get along with anyone."

"Then why get along with one more."

"Because I said."

"I don't want you to kiss her."

"I'm going to do it."

"You're going to kiss Rylee?" Robbie asked.

"No, he's not." Jade snapped.

"Yes I am."

"Hey, everyone. Beck is gonna kiss Rylee in the football field at lunch." Robbie announced.

"Why would you kiss her? You love Jade. And you said you weren't gonna let Rylee break you two up." Cat said.

"I'm not breaking up with Jade. See." I kissed Jade.

"Well you can't go out with Jade and make out with Rylee." Cat told me.

"Actually I can."

"But why?"

"Because I want Rylee to leave us alone. And we don't even know that is what she wants."

"Yeah we do."

"No you don't." The bell rang for lunch and I walked out with the whole school following me. I walked to the football field. I saw Rylee and walked over to her. "So what do you want."

"I want you to make out with me in front of Jade and the whole school."

"I don't know where Jade is at."

"Ok then I'll just leave." She turned to leave.

I grabbed her. "No, stay. Jade get out here."

She walked out from the crowd, "What?"

"Stay right there. Andre, Tori, and Trina I need you to hold Jade back." Andre came out with Tori and Trina and they all grabbed a hold of Jade.

I looked at Rylee. "There! The entire school is here and Jade's right there. Are you happy?"

"No you haven't made out with me yet." I looked at Jade then back at Rylee.

"Beck! Don't do it! Please!" Jade begged. I looked back at Jade.

"Are you gonna make out with me." Rylee asked.

"Nooo!" Jade begged.

"Yeah." I leaned in and made out with Rylee. She is not a good kisser.

"No, why?" Jade started crying.

Jade fell to the ground in tears. "Why? I didn't do anything to deserve this."

"Isn't that you're boyfriend?" Jesse asked Jade.

"Yes! And your girfriend kissed him." She yelled..

"First of all, your boyfriend is kissing her." Jesse corrected.

"Wanna make them jelious."

"You want us to kiss."

"You cool with that."

"Of course." He started to lean in.

I pulled back and looked over at Jade, seeing that she's about to kiss Jesse. "Jade!" I ran over there. Jade kissed Jesse.

"What are you doing!" I asked Jade.

"You made out with Rylee so I can make out with Jesse."

"I kissed her for you!"

"And I told you I didn't want you to."

"I can't believe you did that."

"You kissed Rylee and Tori. I don't even trust you anymore."

"You kissed other people when we were going out."

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I only kissed him because I wanted you to stop making out with her."

"It's to late to apoligize. We're done."

"Please don't break up with me."

"I don't love you anymore. We are over. You're not my girlfriend anymore." I walked away. At the end of the day I went home. Mr. Vega dropped me off and I walked in. "You guys ruined my life. Thank you."

"What?" Charlie asked standing up.

"You ruined my life!" I yelled. He smacked me across the face really hard.

"Don't talk to me like that again!" He hit me a few more times before I went in my RV. Why did I tell Jade that? I love her. Why did I agree to kissing Rylee? I'm useless. Jade deserves a better boyfriend. Rylee broke us up. Was it her plan all along? Or does she have more to do with me? I can't live with out Jade.

**AN: I know you hate me for to reasons, not updating a lot and for breaking bade up. Please don't hunt me down and kill me. Please? So can you tell me if you like it? I'm loosing reviewers and I'm starting to think people don't want me to continue. So please tell me what you think. And please review? Please? Please? Should I stop this story?**

**~JayC**


	12. Beck's big mistake!

_**Beck's big mistake!**_

**Beck's POV,**

I feel really bad about what I said to Jade, but I knew what I said to her, that I meant it. I didn't do anything that night but sit there. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, or talk about it to anyone. Around two in the morning, a couple of tears ran down my face. I got in the shower about five and was ready by five-forty-five.

"Can I talk to you?" Charlie walked in.

"Why? You wanna beat me more?"

"Sit." I sat down. "Why aren't you eating? How come you were up at five?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Why? You're making your mom very worried."

"I know it's my fault right."

"It wouldn't surprize me."

"Get out! This is my RV! Leave!" I yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do! I've done everything for you! I don't hate you!"

"Yeah you do."

"Your mom does too."

"My mother LOVES ME! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Charlie threw me against the wall. I grunted in pain and he laughed.

"You get out there ang eat something." He demanded.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Fine. I hope you starve to death." He walks out. Around 7:45 I went in the house and stood by the door. When Mr. Vega pulled up I went out the house. I got in the car and didn't say anything.

"Well, hello Beck." He greeted me. I looked at him and then stared out the window. "So you're not going to talk today." I said nothing. "Fine." He pulled up to the school and we got out.

I was at his locker getting ready for Sikowitz's class.

"Hey, Beck." Andre said.

"Oh, hey Andre."

"Man, you look terrible."

"I know. I didn't sleep at all last night,"

"What you said to Jade kept you up, huh?"

"Yes. I love her and I didn't mean to say it like that, but the only thing I did was make it worse."

"Jade is Jade, you know she's gonna get over it and making out with you in no time."

"I don't know."

"Ok. What's the worse thing she could do?"

"Kill herself."

"Well I know she didn't do that, because I saw her today."

"Well I haven't."

"See she just walked by."

"Can you talk to her for me?"

"Sure." He walked over to Jade. "Hey, are you still mad at Beck?" I could hear them.

"What does it matter to you?" She slammed her locker and started walking away.

He grabbed her wrist. "Talk to me."

"Ow!" She pulled her wrist back.

"What? I didn't even do it that hard."

"Nothing. Just forget it. No! Don't." She screamed when he pulled up her sleeve.

"Why? Jade why would you do that?"

"Don't tell anyone especially Beck and Rylee." Tell me what?

"But why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I need to tell Beck."

"No! You can't!" TELL ME WHAT?

"Beck does still love you."

"Exactlly why he made out with Rylee."

"He did that for you."

"No, he knows that Rylee isn't going to leave us alone."

"What about me?" Rylee looked down to see Jade's wrist. "Ohh, Beck pushed you over the edge? Huh." What is she talking about?

Jade pulled her sleeve down. "If you tell anyone, you won't be able to even see Beck for the rest of your life." She walked to Sikowitz's class room.

"You better not tell anyone." Andre told Rylee.

"Oh, I won't." She smiled and walked away.

He ran back over to me. "I think she's still mad."

I slammed my locker, "Of course!" I looked at Andre. "Lets just go to class."

"Alright." We walked to class.

"Do you think I should try to sit next to Jade?" I asked.

"No way man. Just sit next to me and another boy. You defintly don't want to sit anywhere near Rylee or Tori."

Rylee smiled and walked up to Beck. "Hey Beck."

I looked at her and walked away. I sat next to Andre and Robbie.

Sikowitz walked in. "Hello people. We are gonna go over the alphabet improv again. Anyone wants to be captian?"

"I'll do it." Andre said.

"Ok! Pick five other people to perform with you." Sikowitz yelled.

"Beck, Rylee, Tori, Jade, and Cat."

I walked up first with everyone following. "Ok, were are we at?" I asked.

"A very very hot beach." Rylee said.

"Ok, Rex give me a letter." Sikowitz told Rex/

"F."

"Ok." Andre said.

"Wait." Rylee screamed.

"What?"

"It's a hot beach right?"

"That's correct."

"Well Jade should take off her sweater."

"Yes Jade take off your sweater."

"But I don't want to."

"I don't care, take it off."

"Or what?"

"I'll take it off of you."

"I'd like to see you try."

He started walking towards Jade. "Ok."

"Ok! I'll take it off." She went to her seat and took it off. She walked back on the stage. She glared at Rylee. "Are you happy?"

"Absolutely!" Rylee replied.

"Beck start with F. Action."

"Fantastic day." I said.

"Go over there. I need to tell you something." Andre told me.

"Hey, I thought Jade said not too." Rylee said.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Cat said innocently.

"Jade why are you against the wall?" Tori asked Jade.

"Kinda cool over here." Jade replied.

"Lets go over there." I said and we walked over to Jade.

"Man Rylee why don't you leave them alone."

"No thanks, I like messing with them." She smiles.

"Please leave them alone?"

"Sit down Cat, the letter was O." Cat sat down. "Tori start with O."

"Oh, Jade. You know Beck is sorry."

"Please shut up."

"Quiet. Let me talk to her."

"No you can't!"

"Sit down Andre, the letter was R."

"Man I hate this improv." He sat down.

"Really Beck I think she would talk to you by herself."

"Shut up Rylee!"

"Tori! Just stop causing more trouble."

"Unlike you to say."

"Very unlike you."

"Why do you have to cause stuff?" Tori glared at Rylee.

"X-rays of her brain wouldn't even figure that out." Turns towards Rylee and I saw her arm.

Class said. "Ooooooooooo."

"You did that. That's what Andre was trying to tell me?"

"Exactly!"

"Wrong! Rylee sit down, the letter was Z!"

"You're a zoo animal." She sat down.

"Lovely to know. Action."

"Zoo tickets are in my hand, wanna go." Tori held them up.

"Actually no."

"Bad idea. But Jade please talk to me."

"Can you do that after school?"

"Don't you have better things to do. Like make out with Rylee."

"Everything I said to her I didn't mean."

"Forget it. I'm going to get ice-cream." She walked off of the stage and waited till one of us to get out before she came back up there.

"Go because you were the one who said she was a good kisser."

"Hey, I said that but she no where near as good as you." I smiled.

"I don't care. Wait, really?"

"Just right."

"You're smiling. You don't mean that." She walked off of the stage and sat down.

"Tori continue the scene."

"K, I'm back."

"Lucky."

"Man, what are you talking about?"

"Not all the boys like you. But every girl in the school likes me."

"And you're upset about that."

"Beck you win and Tori sit down." I was getting ready to leave.

"Are you ready to go?" Mr. Vega asked me.

"Actually, I'm gonna walk home."

"Ok I'll kinda keep an eye on you."

"K." I walked out of the school.

**AN: Ok.**

**1) I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever!**

**2) I'm really happy that Avan listed me on twitter! even though I'm sick right now.**

**3) Thanks for all the great reviews.**

**Alright. I wanna tell you a little spoiler. Beck made a HUGE mistake by walking home. *Evil smile* Please review? Pwease? And you can follow me on twitter.**

**1) LuvJayC**

**2) Jogians**

**Thanks for the reviews. And also Victoria replied to one of my tweets. It was awesome!**

**Please review?**

**~JayC**


	13. Does it get better or worse?

_**Does it get better or worse?**_

**Beck's POV,**

I decided to take through an alley. I was lost in my thoughts.

I knew this was all my fault. I caused this and now I can't get out of it.

I was in the middle of the alley and I looked up.. "Shit." Turned around because those were Jesse's little wanna be gang bangers.

"Hey, Beck, where do you think you're going?" Josh said.

"Home." I told him.

"I don't think so." He smiled.

"Just leave me alone." I snapped at them. Why do they always bother me? Why does everything bad happen to me? I just wanted to walk home alone so I could think over everything, but this is what I get for being mean to Jade. I deserve this.

"So I heard you got arrested."

"Why does it matter to you."

"I figured you would mess up some time or another."

"Shut up."

"You don't talk to him like that." Zack said and pushed me.

"Hey, I told you he's mine first." Josh said to Zack.

"Just let me leave." I said.

"For what?" Josh pretended to be confused.

"So I can get home." I said in a 'Duh' tone.

"I don't think so."

"I've left you alone, so you need to leave me alone."

"You used to be part of the past till you messed with are homeboy, Jesse."

"Jesse started stuff with me."

"Then you made out with his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend has been all over me since she started going to the school."

"You guys no what, Jesse should talk to him. Jesse get over here." Josh yelled to Jesse.

He walked over to Josh. "Yeah?"

"I think there's someone you might want to talk to." Josh pointed to me.

"I'll love too talk to him." Jesse smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well we got some things we need to settle."

"You know I can fight you and win."

"I wouldn't go on the past buddy boy."

"If you fight me one on one, you know I'll beat you _again_."

"Who said we was going to fight one on one?"

"Come on, you guys are really going to jump me?"

He pushed me. "I don't know."

"Are we just gonna stand here or fight?" Zack asked annoyed.

"Zack and Joey you know what to do." Jesse said.

"Yep." Zack and Joey went behind me and they each grab one of my arms.

"Please let me go. I'll do anything." I begged because if Charlie found out I was fighting he WOULD kill me.

"You had your chance." Jesse punched me in the face.

I grunted in pain. "Please." Fuck did that hurt. He kept punched me until I was bleeding.

"Do I get a turn?" Josh asked smirking.

"Go ahead." He hit me a couple times and then started to kneeing me in the gut.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, catching my breath.

"Because you beat me up then made out with my girlfriend." Jesse told me.

"I beat you up because you had it coming and you made out with Jade so you got even."

"No, we're not even." Him kneed me in the gut.

"Ah." I paused. "What do you want from me?"

"For you to suffer." Jesse spat.

"Why?" I asked again.

"You get everything you want and I get nothing." Jesse screamed at me.

"I don't get everything."

"You get friends and family."

"And I used to have a girlfriend till you ruined that too."

"Have you had enough yet?" Jesse asked after another minute of punching and kicking me.

I nodded my head. I was bleeding from my mouth, nose, forhead, and I have a cut on my check.

"I don't believe you." He hit me till I fell to the ground. I tried to get up and run but I was to weak.

Jesse, Josh, Zack, Joey, and Mike kick me everywhere til I was knocked out. They all ran and left me there knocked out and bleeding.

**Mrs. Oliver's POV,**

I was walking back and forth around the house. "Do you think I should call Mr. Vega?"

"Why what time is it?" He asked like he didn't care.

"5:30!" I screamed.

"Beck's still not back?" How could he not even notice!

"No! I'm calling him." I dialed Mr. Vega's number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Beck's not home." I said quickly. Beck's my boy. Everything I have. i can't loose him too.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not here."

"I'm on my way." About five minutes later he showed up. He walked in. "Have you tried calling him."

"No, we took his phone away." I said.

"Man. I'll go look for him." He was gone for a couple of hours and comes back.

"Did you find him?"

"No, but I have a plan." He said.

"What?"

"Who knows Beck better then anyone?"

"His friends. I'll get his phone." I ran to my room and got his phone, and came back. "Here." I handed Mr. Vega his phone.

"Who should I call?" He asked his self scrolling down the list.

He clicked on Andre.

"Hey Beck." Andre said.

"Is this Andre?"

"Yes?"

"I need you over here now."

"Where?"

"Beck's house. Ok come now." He hung upand calls Robbie, Jade, Cat, and Tori and tells them

that they needed to come.

"Why'd you want me to come over?" He asked Mr. Vega.

"I'll tell you in a minute." The rest got here and tey all sat down.

"Ok now that you all are here. I need you guys help." Mr. Vega said.

"With what?" Jade asked.

"You guys know Beck way more then me."

"Are you gonna get to the point?" Andre asked.

"Beck wanted to walk home from school today, now he's missing."

"What!" Jade jumped up and screamed.

"Are you serious?" Andre asked.

"Oh no." Robbie said.

"No not Beck, he can't be." Cat started crying.

"You want us to help you find him?" Tori asked.

"Yes! So what do you guys say?" Mr. Vega asked.

"Absolutly." Andre said.

"Yeah." Cat said softly.

"Of course." Robbie yelled.

"Yes." Tori smiled.

"Jade, what about you?"

**Cat's POV,**

"What are you standing around for? Beck is missing lets go." She walked out the door with all of us following. We walked to the end of the block and then stopped.

"Wait." Mr. Vega said.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to slit up into three groups." He said.

"O.k. What are the groups?" Andre asked.

"Andre and Jade. Robbie and Cat. Tori and I. Got it. Jade and Andre go threw the alley and to the

main road. Robbie and Cat go over there, and Tori and I will go that way. Go." We went in the direction we were told.

"Are you o.k?" Robbie asked.

"No! Beck is missing!" I screamed.

"It's o.k. We will find him."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutly." We couldn't find him so we went back to the begining of the alley.

**Mr. Vega's POV,**

"Are you close friends with Beck?" I asked Tori.

"Duh." She said.

"Hey, you never talk to me about your friends."

"Because you're always busy."

"He's not here lets go back to the begining of the alley." We went back to the begining of the alley and saw Robbie and Cat, "No luck?"

"No." Cat said shaking her head.

"Andre and Jade haven't came back yet?" Tori pointed out.

"I think they're coming right now." Robbie said.

**Jade's POV,**

Me and Andre were walking back threw the alley. "I wonder what happend to him."

"Yeah me too." Andre agreed.

"Hey guys it's getting late lets go!" Mr. Vega yelled down the alley to Andre and me.

"Come on lets go." Andre said.

"Wait!" I stopped.

"What?"

"This blood is fresh." I was looking down.

"Oh, yeah. It leads over there." We ran over and move a couple of boxes to see where the blood was coming from.

"OH MY GOD. Mr. Vega come here!" I turned around in tears.

He ran over and saw Beck laying there.

He called 911.

"Hello, what is you emergency?" The person answered.

"Hi I'm officer Vega and I need a ambalance now."

"They're on there way." They hang up.

_**"Wewoowewoowewoo."**_

When they got here they put MY Beck on the streacher.

I was crying so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Jade it's gonna be ok." Andre told me putting a arm around me.

"This is all my fault." I said.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!" I screamed.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Mr. Vega asked.

"It's hard to tell." That made me cry even harder.

"Can his parents and I come later?" He asked.

"Yeah." They got in the ambalance and they drove away.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! But it's summer now! (: And if I don't reply to your reviews, I don't hate you or don't want to answer, I'm just busy. I sing, write, act, and lots more so I really don't have time at this moment, but if you ask an important question, I will reply (:**

**I 3 you all!**

**Review? Please?**

**Follow me please on twitter LuvJayC or Jogians**

**~JayC**


	14. Beck wakes up!

_**Beck wakes up!**_

Mr. Vega POV,

I ran through the door.

"Did you find him?" His mom asked.

"Yes, but we have to go to the hospital."

"What happend?" She asked.

"We're not exactlly sure yet." I walked out of the door and took them to the hospital. We walked to the front desk. "What room is Beck Oliver in?"

"Beck the one who came in an hour ago?" She asked.

"Probably." I said.

"Room 284. Floor 5." She told us.

"Come on, lets go." Me and Beck's parents ran up to the room and saw the doctor. "Is he going to be ok?"

The doctor walked over to us.. "He will recover, but he took a hard beating."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"From the bruses, it looks like five guys jumped him."

"Did they take anything?" I asked.

"I don't know what he had on him." Dr. Miller told us.

"His wallet." Mrs. Oliver said.

"Hold on." He grabbed Beck's wallet. "I don't know what they stole, but it looks like a couple things."

"Let me see it." I looked through it. "He's missing 20 dollars, a page out of his adress book, and," I paused, "Oh my god."

"What?" Mary, Beck's mom, asked.

"He always carries a picture of Jade around with him." I said.

"So, what does that mean?" Mary asked confused.

"What's Jade's last name?" I asked.

"West." Charlie said in a nasty tone.

"Shes in danger." I said.

What are you going to do?" Mary asked.

"Find her." I walked out and started driving.

I reached Jade's house and ran up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hello?" Jade's mom asked.

"I need to talk to Jade." I said.

"Is she in trouble?"

"No, danger."

"Why what happend?"

"I'm not sure, thats why I need to talk to her."

"Shes up in her room. Second door on your right."

"Thank you." I walked up to the room and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Jade asked, annoyed.

"Mr. Vega. Open the door I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" She asked. "Is Beck gonna be ok?"

"They said he'll recover, but he took a hard beating." She looked shocked. "Do you know anyone that would try to hurt Beck?"

"In 8th grade there was a huge fight between Jesse, Josh, Mike, Zack, and Joey, against Beck and a couple kids off the football team, when Beck won they have been trying to get back at him for a while."

"Isn't Jesse the one who Beck got into a fight with at school?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Well I'm going to drive you to school tomorrow. Ok."

"Alright." She walked me out to my car. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everythhing." She walked back into the.

Mary's POV,

"Is Mr. Vega, Mr. Oliver, and Mrs. Oliver." Dr. Miller looked around.

"Right here." I stood up.

"He's still not awake, but you can sit with him if you like." He said.

"Do you know when he will wake up?" Mr. Vega asked.

"We gave him some pain killers, so probably in a few hours."

"Oh my, Beck. Do you know who did this?" I ran up to him.

"How about you both get some sleep." Mr. Vega said.

"You're right." Me and Charlie layed down on the couch and fell asleep.

Jade's POV,

"Good morning Jade." Mr. Vega greeted me.

"How's Beck?" I asked worried.

Mr. Vega frowned and said, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He hasn't woke up yet."

"But you said he will recover. He should of woken up by now."

"He took a hard beating. We don't know when he'll wake up."

"This is all my fault." I mumbled hoping he didn't hear.

"This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is! If he didn't see my wrist-"

"What do you mean your wrist?"

"When I blame myself and I know Beck isn't there for me, I sometimes cut my wrist."

"Why? He does love you."

"Sometimes."

"He kissed Rylee to show you he cares."

"Said who?"

"Beck."

I smiled a bit, "What else did he say?"

"That no matter what, he knows you're there for him."

"Here. Can you give it to him?" It was a letter for Beck.

"Of course." He smiled. "I'll be back around lunch to tell you if he's woken up yet or not. I'll be checking up on you too."

"Ok" I got out and walked into the school.

Andre came up to me with Cat, Robbie, and Tori. "Hey Jade."

"Oh, hi Andre." I said.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Tori asked.

"Yeah."

"From who?" Robbie asked.

"Mr. Vega."

"So what did he say?" Cat asked.

"He'll recover."

"Well does he know who did it?" Andre asked.

"I have a pretty good idea."

"So where's your ex-boyfriend?"

I looked behind me and saw Rylee. "You know exactly where he is."

"No I don't." She smiled sickly.

I grabbed Rylee's shirt and pushed her against the wall, "You tell your little buddies, that they better stay away from Beck."

"Or what?" I asked.

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Oooo, I'm so scared."

"You know I don't care." I let her go.

"What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Beck's not around to kiss you and keep you calm."

I grabbed Rylee's shirt again and threw her against the wall, "Listen here, I can keep myself calm."

"Well obvisisly not." She pushed me off of her.

"You're the one who set this hole thing up, didn't you?" I pushed Rylee again.

"What? Do you mean put your weak and shelfish ex-boyfriend in the hospital?"

I punched Rylee in the face. "Go near him again and you'll be dead." I walked away and waited till lunch to see if Beck is a wake yet.

"Jade."

I jumped. "Mr. Vega. Has he woke up yet?"

"Yeah. He told me everything."

"Is that a good thing?" Andre asked.

"Are you going to arrest the people that did this?" Tori asked.

"I've looked everywhere for the but I can't find them." Mr. Vega said.

"Well, you can't just stand there!" I screamed.

"How are you going to get them?" Cat asked.

"We have police officers eveywhere." He looked at me, "I need to talk to you in private."

"Ok." I walked over to his car. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Beck."

"What about him?"

"He read your note."

"Oh. What did he say."

"He said that he's sorry for everything and he'll do anything for you to forgive him. He doesn't want to fight anymore. He said he loves you and if you don't want to forgive him, that is fine. The only one he blames is hisself."

"Is that everything he said?"

"He said that you're the only one he will ever love. He wants it to go back to where it's just you and him, he wants to be the only one that feels your soft lips, only one he holds. He doesn't want to live with out you. He said no matter what happends he wants to be by your side. He loves you Jade." I let a few tears fall. He might be sappy most of the times, but that's one of the many things I love about Beck. "You ok?"

I nodded wiping the tears away. "Yeah I'm ok."

**AN: It's me! I told you I would have more time to update...**

**Right now it is 3:25am and my internet is not working so this probably won't be up until I wake up around... 1:00ish.**

**Nevermind my internet is working again, so you get to read it now...**

**I'm probably boring you guys to death so I'll shut up now :p**

**Please REVIEW? And it's Lane Napper's BIRTHDAY TODAY :p**

**~JayC**


	15. The Visit

_**The Visit!**_

Beck's POV,

I was argueing with Charlie and he was yelling at me. "You could of stopped them!"

"There were FIVE of them!" I screamed back.

"I thought I tought you well anough." He said.

"I tried. And don't go back to it please?" I knew what he was going to do. And I didn't want it to go back to that.

"Why are you scared Beckett?" He asked.

"Not for me." I said.

"Then for who?"

"Jade. I can't let her see me like that."

"What? See you as the useless thing you are!"

"Dad? Why are you doing this to me?" I was told to adress him as dad. But he wasn't.

"What? Teaching you a lesson."

"You can't do anything to me anymore. You're the reason I moved out!"

*Smack*. He smacked me across the face so hard that my lip started to bleed. "If you ever talk to me like that again I swear you'll wish you were dead."

I looked away from Charlie. "Get out."

"Exsuse me?"

"You heard me GET OUT!"

He smacked me again even harder, if possible, "Who do you think you are?"

"Sure as hell not your fucking son!"

He punched me in the face this time, "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! UNDERSTAND?"

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good."

Mr. Vega walked in. "I see Beck's still awake. How are you feeling?" He looked at me.

Me eyes were watery. "Could be better." I mumbled hoping no one heard.

"Huh?" Mr. Vega asked.

"A little better." I said putting a fake smile on.

"Well there's some one that wants to see you. Can they come in?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as I sat up straighter. Mr. Vega walked out the room to get them.

Charlie smacked me upside the head. "I don't want to hear you say that again."

I smirked. "Trust me, you wont hear it."

He was about to rip me in half but Mr. Vega walked in. "Um, Mr. Oliver, could you leave for a minute?"

"Sure." He walked out giving me a dirty look.

"Um, I can't find her." Mr. Vega said.

Jade: walked in. "Um, I'm right here."

"Oh. Ok. I'll leave you guys alone for a few." He walkd out.

"Hi Jade." I said.

She turned angry and worried at the same time. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About your dad!" She screamed.

"He's not my dad and what about him?"

"Stop playing stupid Beck! Why didn't you tell me he abuses you! Why?"

I turned from facing her. "Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Because I love you! You're the only one who can get me to smile. Only one who can get me to laugh! And you're the only one who ever showed me love! The one person that can get me to calm down. And I love you so much, I've been waiting for you all my life! Now I have you. I regret that kiss with Jesse so much. I miss you Beck, please I want you to hold me, kiss me, and calm me down when I need it."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Promise me."

"But what if you get hurt?"

"Jade, I'm a big boy. I'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"I'm sorry I broke up with you." I said.

"Don't be sorry." She smiled at me.

"Jadelyn August West will you please be my girlfriend again?" Haha... it sounded like I was asking her to marry me!

"Just shut up and kiss me." I leaned in and kissed her, but I pulled back. When she tried to kiss me again I moved me head. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, it's just, my mouth kinda hurts. It's not you." I said.

"Oh... sorry."

"It's fine. How'd you know about my father?"

"I over heard the convo."

"Ohh. How much?" I asked.

"From when he said, 'You could have stopped them.' And then you started back talking and got hit four times."

"Umm, the doc said I'll probably be able to get out in a couple days." I said changing the subject.

"Yeah and how long till you fully recover?"

"Um, It can take up to six months." I looked down.

"What!" She screamed.

"Yeah. But it could only be a few weeks." I said.

"Well, thats better news."

"Yeah."

The doctor walked in and saw me and Jade. "So this must be Jade, the one you were telling me about?"

I smiled. "Yeah. So, what do you need?"

"I was going over you x-rays again and noticed you have a fractred rib from a while back. Would you mind telling me how you got it?" He asked.

I looked down and then at Jade. She nodded her head. "I fell out of a tree."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well ok then, you may leave tomorrow morning." He walked out into the hall to tell my parents.

"Is that what really happend?" Jade asked.

"No."

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

"Because you don't understand, he will kill me it I ever told anyone."

"But you already told me."

"No, you found out." I smirked.

"This is true."

"I love you." I told her. It felt good to say it again.

"Me too." She just can't say the words can she?

After a few hours of talking to everybody I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and was told I could leave.

"Beckett, when we get home you're going to be in a whole lot of trouble." Charlie told me. _Great_.

"Can't you wait untill I fully recover?"

"Why? Then you wouldn't be in the pain you're going to be in." He smirked.

"Why are you such a sick bastard?" I asked.

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me closer. "Talk to me like that again and you won't even be able to leave to hospital before you're back in it. Understand Beckett?"

"Yes father." Then we left.

**AN: Isn't Charlie a dick? He's so Grrrrrr -.-**

**Beck's out of the hospital! Yay! But he's back with Charlie... **_**Great**_**.**

**Sorry if it was boring, but I think it was ok. And things heat up between Beck and Charlie soon... And you will HATE me for it :p Haha...**

**Ok... Replies**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia - Yes he is :) And don't worry about it, bc I do the same thing :)**

**Review? Please? Make me happy!**

**~JayC**


	16. Will it ever be the same?

_**Will it ever be the same?**_

**Beck's POV**

I got out of the car hoping to get to my RV before he yelled at me. Well, I hoped wrong. "Beckett get in the house! Now!" He yelled.

"Um, I have to do my home work."

"Does it look like I care."

"No."

"House. Now."

I walked in the house. My mother was at work, which makes the beating alot worse. My mom never knew he hits me, he told me if I told her he will make my life more miserable. He wasn't my real father, he married my mother after my father died. Well, he was more of murdered. I had an idea of who did it, but I was still looking into it.

"Beckett! Are you ignoring me?"

"Uh, no." He must have been talkng to me. Eh, who care's.

"Yes you were." He smacked me and I fell into the wall. "You're useless."

"No I'm not." He smacked me across my face again.

"Just like your real father." He pushed me backwards and I fell.

"Don't talk about him like that! You never even knew him! If he never have died you wouldn't even be here!" He punched me in the gut.

"Oh, poor little Beck has so much to learn. You don't even know anything about your own mother do you?"

"Of course I do." I said and he laughed.

"When your mother and father lived here, did you pay any attention to your mother?"

"Well, duh. I always did."

"You never knew she was having an affair, did you?"

What? My mom had an affair? No he has to be lying! My mom loved my dad. Why would she lie to me? There's so many questions to be answered. I tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out. I don't know what to believe. I felt the tears coming. So I ran. I don't know where I'm running to. I kept running until I fell. The fall was painful. It was on the cement. I finally relized where I was. Jade's house. I knew she wasn't home, but I knocked on the door anyways. I knew Mr. and Mrs. West was there.

Mrs. West answered the door, she was a bit surprised to see me.

"Oh, hi Beck. I didn't think you were out of the hospital yet." I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and then looked at me. "Oh dear, what happend? You look terrible. Come in and get cleaned up." I walked into Jade's house. I loved it there. It always was clean. They had a really good sized home.

"Beck, your lip is bleeding. So is your leg. What happend?" I knew I could tell her anything, so I decided it's time to speak up.

"When I got home this morning, from the hospital, my stepfather hit me and told me something and I ran. I didn't know where I was heading, but I found myself here. I tripped and fell right before I got here."

"Oh, you never told me your father abused you."

"One, you never asked. Two, he's not my father."

"Right. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She smiled at me. When she smiled it reminded me of Jade.

"Um, is Mr. West here?"

"Beck, you know I don't like it when you call us Mr. and Mrs."

"Yeah." It started to feeling a bit akward between us, but she broke the silence.

"You look hungry. Would you like anything to eat?"

"Yes, please." I haven't eaten anything all day. She bought me back a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. She knew me too well. After I ate I said thank you and she told me I needed some rest. I was tired, but didn't know if I wanted to sleep in the house. But she insisted. She put me in the guest room and I fell into a deep sleep.

_Beck's dream:_

_I was walking down the alley again and I saw Jesse with Jade. I couldn't move. Then Zack and Mike took my arms. Jesse and Jack was taking Jade away. I couldn't help her, but I wanted to. She kept screaming. "Beck! Help! Beck! Help! Help! Please!" But I couldn't move and out of no where I saw my stepfather. He started hitting me and made Jade watch. Then I saw him. The one one person I've been waiting for, for the last five years. I saw my father. He started talking to me,_

_"Beck."_

_"Dad. You came back."_

_"I can't stay. I'm sorry."_

_"I know dad, but I need to ask you something."_

_"What is it bud?"_

_"Who killed you?"_

_"Beck, that's for you to find out. You're brave and strong."_

**Jade's POV,**

I got home, my mom was waiting for me.

"Hi mom. You looked worried. What's happend?"

"Beck." What's wrong with Beck? Where is he? I haven't texted him or called. Oh, his father!

"Where is he?" Then we heard screaming. It sounded like Beck. It is!

"Beck!" We both said and I ran to the guess room. He was screaming. I ran over to him. "Beck. Beck. Wake up!" I shook him and he stopped screaming. He sat up and hugged me. "Jade! Jade!" I hugged him back.

"Why are you here?" He look a bit surprised that I asked.

"Um, I came here. He hit me and I ran. Your mom told me to lay down, so I did. It was just a bad dream I guess."

"It's ok now. He can't hurt you. Just stay for a while."

"I can't."

"Please." I was really worried for him.

"Fine, but only for a few days."

"Yay!" I jumped on him and held him in my arms.

"Ow! Jade get off of me!" I forgot he was hurt. Oops! The rest of the day went good. I put Beck in bed hoping he would have a good night sleep. That was a joke. I don't think he will ever be the same.

**AN: Hey (: OK I know Jade is OOC in this chap, but when it comes to Beck, she's always OOC. Um... this story is almost over :( It's ok. Don't cry :'( **

**But this is/was my first fan fic! And I love EVERYONE who reviewed/favorited! And I love you even if you didn't :) But I think it's 2 or 3 chaps from the end! :( Maybe 4.**

**Um... REPLIES!**

**imsantiago - Because he's mmmmmeeeeeaaaaannnnn! Good luck with that! Yes bade! Thanks :)**

**Girlwhoswritinthis - Have fun with that! I swear me and my cliffs are rubbing off on you guys :)**

**SQTgirl - Yes I did! BADE IS BACK FOR GOOD! I think :/ I like that plan too, but it's not going to happen!**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia - Hahaha! Have fun! And thanks it means alot!**

**Review :( Please?**

**~JayC**


	17. The truth

_**The truth.**_

**Jade's POV,**

I spent the last few nights taking care of MY screaming Beck. I still wonder if he'll ever be the same. I still don't know much about him. I still have alot learn. It's been a week since he's left his parent's. He is still having nightmares. Sometimes I just wish I can have my old Beck back, but I know he won't be the same for a long time. Last night I woke up at 4. He was screaming and crying. I know there's something wrong when Beck is crying. I ended up sleeping on the couch in the guess room with him. So today is Monday and it's Beck's first day back at school.

When we got there Andre, Cat, Tori, Robbie, and Mr. Vega are all waiting for Beck and I to get there. I pulled up, because I told Beck he couldn't drive. I helped him get out and walk up to the school. I do feel bad for him. In the last five years he's been going through hell.

"Hey, babe?" He looked at me.

"Oh, sorry Beck. What do you need?"

"Nothing I was just trying to talk to you."

"Oh, what do you want to talk about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You need some rest. Go home. I'll be ok."

"And leave you here with Vega. I don't think so."

"I love you."

"I know."

Beck's POV,

Every day I relize how lucky I am to have Jade. Jade and I talked until we got to my locker and all my friends were there.

"Hey man, how you been doing." Andre gave me a man hug.

"I'm doing good." I said.

"BECK!" Cat jumped on me.

"Ow! Why do all the girls hurt me?" I screamed in pain.

"Sorry." She got off of me.

"Hi, are feeling better?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah." I was lieing, I haven't slept all night since I got jumped.

"Hi Beck." Tori gave me a hug. And Jade didn't say anything.

"Hi Tori." I gave her a quick hug and let go.

"How've you been?" Mr. Vega was there to give me my phone, laptop, and my ipod.

"Thanks and I've been getting better." Just then my phone rang and I looked at it. I looked at Jade and she looked worried when I looked at her.

"Who is it?"

"Charlie."

"Your stepfather."

"Yeah." I was debating on answering it, but I did and was he pissed off.

The phone convo:

_"Hello?"_

_"Where the fuck have you been?"_

_"I'm at school. Why?"_

_"I want you home after school. Understand?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"You better, because if you don't I will find you and you will pay."_

_"I understand."_

_"I don't think you do."_

_"Well, I do."_

_"Don't raise your voice at me mister."_

_"And if I do."_

_"You will pay. And you will be sorry. I want you home after school."_

_*Beep*_

_*Beep*_

_*Beep*_

_End of convo._

"What did he say?" Jade looked worried.

"He said to come home after school."

"You can't go back!"

"I have too. I love you."

"Love you too." I kissed her lightly.

I went threw the whole day worrying about what will happend. I finally convinced Jade to drop me off at my house.

"Don't let him hurt you too bad ok."

"I'll try my best." I kissed her and got out.

"Call me later."

"You know I will." I walked in the house hoping he wasn't there. I looked around and didn't see him. I saw a note:

_Dear Beck,_

_Beck, honey you need to run. He's going to kill you. He's gonna wait for you after school, as soon as you read this run. He's the one who killed your father. If your father was here you know he would want you to do the right thing, run. It's to late for justice. You need to get out of town, go somewhere safe. Don't look back and I probably will be dead by the time you read this. I just want you to remember that I love you and so does your father. I want you to remember me and live your dream of be coming an actor. You have some great talent and I exspect you to use it. You owe your father and I some grand childern too. I love you Beck so much and never foget that._

_~Love you mother 3_

I read the note and I was about to run, but I heard his voice.

"Don't move Beckett or I'll shoot her." I turned around and he had a gun to my mom's head.

"Don't shoot her. Please." I begged.

"Why sould I do that?"

"Because you love her."

"It's you or her, Beck."

"Me."

"NO! Don't shoot my son. Please. Please." My mom was crying.

"Shut up! You would die for your mother." I nodded. "Very well then."

I closed my eyes. I heard screaming. "Wait."

"What?" Charlie sound pissed.

"Tell me why you killed my father. Tell me why you want to kill me. Please explain this, before you kill me."

"You want to know why." I nodded my head as I stepped closer and closer.

"Stop moving!"

"Ok." I reached in my back pocket and I called Jade without him seeing. She picked up. I couldn't hear her, but she could hear everything.

"Don't worry, together we can get through it." I said.

"No, no, no!"

"Calm down. Put the gun down. And lets talk." And that's when he dropped my mother and she sat crying. I closed my eyes again, I wished for it to be over. Then I heard a gun.

*Bang*

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! OMA! OMA! OMA! OMA! OMA! Look what I did 0.0**

**So this is not the last chap there are more, but I need reviews! I want reviews! Reviews are my drug! Haha! JK. I only got 3 reviews! :(**

**Replies...**

**Girlwhoswritinthis - This was sad too! And yea with Beck she can be.**

**imafanpire - No he was to afraid of Charlie.**

**imsantiago - Love you too. And good luck with killing Charlie.**

**Follow me on twitter? LuvJayC and if you want check out my youtube 666JayC and subscribe? Comment? Like?**

**Please review? The quicker the reviews the faster I update!**

**~JayC**


	18. It's too late

_**It's too late.**_

**Beck's POV,**

I opened my eye's and I saw Mr. Vega. He was on the ground, bleeding this was all my fault. Charlie had his gun put to Mr. Vega's head. I looked down and I saw a gun. It must have fallin out of Mr. Vega's holster when he got shot. I picked it up and pointed it directly at Charlie.

"Oh, Beck. Are you going to shoot me. Do it! I dare you too."

**Jade's POV,**

I was driving to Beck's house to see if everything is ok. Of course it's not! I heard a gun go off. I pulled in the drive way and ran up to the house. I walked in and I couldn't belive what I'm seeing. Beck stood holding a gun at Charlie.

"Beck, put the gun down." I was doing my best to calm him down, but right now I don't think anything could.

"No! He deserves this." I heard him get angry, but he was hurt.

"I know he beat you, but if you kill him you will go to jail."

"He killed my father!"

"And by killing him, thats not going to bring you father back."

"But he deserves to die!"

"Yes, but let the police deal with that."

"By the time they get here it will be to late."

"No, they'll be here any second." I heard the sirens.

"Yes Beckett, listen to your girlfriend. Drop the gun." Charlie said with a sick tone to his voice.

"That's the last thing I'm going to do." The police all run in and point thier guns at Beck and Charlie. The cheif was trying to talk Beck out of it.

"Son drop the gun. It's going to be ok. I need you to drop the gun."

"He needs to die."

"Killing is never the answer."

"But he killed my father!" Charlie already dropped his gun.

"I know it hurt's now, but soon it will be ok."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

I wish Beck would just drop the stupid gun. I could only stand there and watch. I wish I could move, but I couldn't. Then his mom started talking.

"Beck. Put it down. It's over." She said as calmly as she could.

"But mom he tried to kill you too."

"I know, but he's going to jail now. I just need you to drop the gun."

He was about to drop the gun, but then Rylee apeared out of no where pointing a gun at Beck. He raised the gun again.

"What are you doing Rylee?" I asked.

"I'm here to finish my dad's job." She said coldly.

"W- what do you mean?" Beck asked scared.

"He's my father." She pointed to Charlie. "When you and my biyfriend first met and had your first fight. I knew then I had to make your life misable. I sent him to kill your father and become your step-father. I told him to beat you, and he did. I came back to finish the job. Make you and your girlfriend suffer forever."

"You sick bitch!" I yelled.

"I think you should die." Rylee pointed the gun at me and was about to pull the trigger.

But Beck pulled it first.

**AN: Sorry it's so short! And I'll try to update tomarrow but only if I get reviews!**

**And OMA I just realized what I did! BECK SHOT RYLEE!**

**Ohhhhh no.**

**And I had great reviews, but I don't have time to reply bc I am sick AGAIN!**

**Anyways... Will Beck go to Jail? Is Rylee going to die bc Beck shot her? Is Mr. Vega going to die?**

**Review! Please!**

**~JayC**


	19. The truth comes out Hard

**The truth comes out. Hard.**

**Jade's POV,**

I Jumped at Beck making the gun go up so it missed Rylee and shot the roof.

The officers shot Rylee's arm and she dropped the gun.

The officers pointed thier guns at Beck. "Drop your gun son."

"Ok." He slowly put the gun on the ground. I ran up to him and hugged him as tight as I could. He hugged me and his mother.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

"Beck it's ok." I said.

"Baby you did the right thing." His mom added.

**Beck's POV,**

I felt a bit relieved that Charlie and Rylee are going to jail. There's still one thing that's bothering me right now. I need to find out the last question before it's too late, so I ran up to my mom and grabbed her shoulder.

"Mom I need to ask you a serious question."

"What is it baby?"

"Did you have an affair with my father with that scumbag?"

"Once."

"Why? Why would you do that to me and him?"

"Beck. Honey I'm sorry."

"No you're not." I started to run. There were woods behind the house I lived in and thats were I go when I'm upset. I built a tree house towards the back. It took me about an hour to get to it, but I finally got there. It still looked the same as it did the last time I was here, which was two years ago. I've been just going to Jade's since we've been dating. I'm kinda glad I have my ipod with me. I put in my earphones, blasting of course. I have many kinds of music on my ipad. I have some screamo, mostly cause of Jade though. Pop, rock, hip-hop, rap, and heavy metal. I like Justin Bieber's music to be honest. It's one of his songs that got me and Jade together so why not listen to that. I clicked it and began singing out loud.

_Woah oh yeah  
>(Woah oh yeah)<br>Eh Eh  
>(we're chillin with the RCC - The Real Crystal Crew)<br>Woah oh oh yeah  
><em> 

_You're the finest girl I've ever seen  
>And I wonder do you know this<br>That every guy you meet winds up catchin feelins for ya  
>You can have any of 'em<br>You can take your pick  
>But you need to check with me<br>Girl I promise I'm legit, yeah  
>Ya we'll be going to the movies<br>In the theater holding hands  
>I'll walk you home from school<br>I'll walk you to your classes  
>Playing my 360 as you be my best friend<br>But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love_

_You should be pick me  
>So tell me can you dig it<br>I'm everything you need girl  
>So tell me can you dig it<br>I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
>And I should be your one and only man<br>You should pick me  
>So tell me can you dig it<br>Think of how good that it could be girl  
>So tell me can you dig it<br>I'll always be your number one number one fan(dig that)  
>And I should be your one and only man<br>You should pick me_

_Yeah, you should pick me girl_

_You're my favorite part of the day  
>And every morning I look forward to me seeing your face<br>I just need to see it some more  
>Baby I'm the kind of guy who can appreciate a girl as<br>amazing as you  
>So you gotta be my baby girl<br>Cause' we'll already be chillin' at the beach  
>I'll take you on a cruise, watch sun set while we eat<br>You can have anything you want cuz I'll be your best friend  
>But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love<em>

_You should be pick me_

_So tell me can you dig it  
>I'm everything you need girl<br>So tell me can you dig it  
>I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)<br>And I should be your one and only man  
>You should pick me<br>So tell me can you dig it  
>Think of how good that it could be girl<br>So tell me can you dig it  
>I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)<br>And I should be your one and only man  
>You should pick me<em>

_You should pick the guy that makes you happy  
>Pick the flyest of 'em<br>Pick the one that's got swagger  
>Pick the one that makes you laugh<br>The one that always gots your back and  
>Who would rather die<br>Than make you sad_

_That's why you should pick me  
>So tell me can you dig it<br>I'm everything you need girl  
>So tell me can you dig it<br>I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
>And I should be your one and only man<em>

_You should pick me  
>So tell me can you dig it<br>Think of how that it could be girl  
>So tell me can you dig it<br>I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
>And i should be your one and only man<br>You should pick me_

_You should pick me  
>(the real crystal Crew)<em>

_Woah oh yeah  
>(Woah oh oh yeah)<br>Eh Eh  
>Woah oh oh yeah<em>

"I miss when you would sing to me." I heard a faint voice behide me and I saw my mom.

"How'd you know where I was?"

"You're my son. You might have never told me, but I know you better then anyone."

"True."

"You know, you never let me explain back there."

"I really don't want you to explain."

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I just want to be alone."

"Well your girlfriend wants to talk to you and it's a long walk back to the house, so can you walk with me?"

"Yes mother. Only because I know how much you're scared of the woods."

"That's my boy." I smiled at her and we walked to the house. We talked about everything. I honestly don't remember when I had a good talk with my mom last. I'm just glad I have my mom back.

When we got back to my house, there were all sorts off news reporters there.

"Beck Oliver is there anything you want to say about the things that went on in that house?" One of the news reporters shuving a camra and micophone in my face.

"No." I said blankly with my mom on one side and Jade on the other.

"May we interview you?"

"Uh, sure." She led me to a chair and interviewed me.

"So is there anything you want to be when you grow up?"

"Yes, I want to be an actor."

"Who are these girls by you?"

"This ones my mother," I said hugging her. "and this one right here is my very beautiful girlfriend." I said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, so what school do you go to?"

"Hollywood Arts."

"Thats a cool school."

"Yes."

"Are you happy that your father is going to jail?"

"Yes, and he's not my father."

"He's not?"

"No."

"Ok. Is there anything else you like to do?"

"Yes. I love to sing and dance as well as acting. I write some music. I play the guitar and piano. And I write some plays."

"Wow." I smiled. "Ok. Well thats all for now."

Later on that day I turned on the news to see whats happending.

The news:

_"There's a new story here in Hollywood. It's about this 16 year old actor that saved his and his mother's life. Beckett James Oliver came home from school today to find his mother held hostage by his stepfather, Charlie. Beck kept Charlie from shooting anyone by trying to talk to him. It looks like he called his girlfriend without letting Charlie see. But when officer Vega tried to come in and help, he was shot. Beck then took Mr. Vega's gun and pointed it at Charlie. It was when he was about to drop the gun when a kid from his school came and pointed the gun at Beck, from there Beck bruoght the gun back up and pointed the gun at Rylee. Rylee was about to shoot Jade, Beck's girlfriend, but Beck shot the gun off. It missed Rylee, thanks to Jade who jumped on Beck and made the bullet hit the roof. From what we heard, it took his girlfriend, Jade, his mom, and another officer to get Beck to drop the gun. Mr. Vega says he is very proud of Beck because he says anyone can pull a triger, but it takes someone brave and strong to put a gun down. We know Beck is going to be living with his mother and is going to be starting his acting carrer soon."_

From there on I have been on ten movies and eight tv shows. I'm 24 now and I married Jade, and I have two young and beautiful kids. Kayla August Oliver and James Robert Oliver. Kayla is four and James is two. Jade had become an actress, singer, and writer. Tori fell in love with Andre and her and Andre are making music together. Cat I think got put in a mental hospital. Robbie and Trina made it big in the comedy ward. Rylee, well, she die from the bullet in her arm. Jesse, Josh, Zack, Mike, and Joey got put in jail. So for now I'm living my dream with my wife and two kids. I hoped it stayed like that, but it soon turned into a nightmare all over again.

**AN: THE LAST CHPTER! :( Ohh and tell me if you want to have a sequal or not...**

**Thank you guys for getting me to 100 reviews :)**

**Girlwhoswritinthis - No not really :/**

**Lola - OMA! Thank you :)**

**imsantiago - Hehe and I do thank you :)**

**MegFlame - Thank you :)**

**Follow me on twitter LuvJayC**

**and Review one last time... Please?**

**~JayC**


	20. AN!

**AN: SEQUAL!**

**The sequal should be up soon :) I'm not sure when but I have a-jaylovesyou co-writing with me! **

**Sooo yay!**

**If you have ideas tell me and if you have an idea for the title tell me! xD :)**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and I love you!**

**Also I won't leave FanFiction. Thats a promise :)**

**Also I'm started acting alot more lately, so I won't be able to update alot :/ Sorry :/**

**I love you all!**

**.V.  
><strong>**00  
>.O.<strong>

**Lol look what I made! It has freckles ;)**


End file.
